Babo Marriage
by Naya Cho
Summary: Lee Sungmin akan menikah dengan Lee Donghae, begitu seharusnya. Kyuhyun bahkan dipaksa pulang hanya untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan sepupunya itu. But yeah, we can't expect what's happened next, rite? it's a game of fate. KyuhyunXSungmin / KyuMin / HaeHyuk / Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Naya**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Lee Dong Hae, Spencerly Lee (GS)**

**Genre: romance, comedy**

**Disclaimer: originally mine but characters. Di FF ini juga aku mohon maaf kalo chara-nya agak OOC terutama Hyuk a.k.a Spencerly, dia ceritanya jauh lebih muda dari Hae dan lahir & besar di luar negri.  
**

**Summary: **Lee Dong Hae akan menikah. Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang disampaikan ibunya satu jam lalu. Pria pendek dengan senyum amis itu akan menikah. "Sungjin-ah, apa kau sudah menghamili pacarmu?!", "_Noona_, dengar baik-baik. Yang akan menikah itu bukan aku, tapi KAU,". "_My Monkey_, aku akan menikah," "_Well, just get married. Is it a matter for me_?!"

* * *

_**University of Melbourne, Parkville, **__**Melbourne**__** (**__**Victoria**__**, **__**Australia**__**).**_

Pria dengan rambut cokelat berantakannya itu menyerahkan benda hitam yang tadi ia mainkan seperti anak kesayangan ke pangkuan pria lain di sampingnya untuk segera membebaskan tangannya dan meraih ponsel yang berdering di atas meja beberapa saat lalu.

"_Yeoboseyo, eommeonim_?"

Stevan, pria dengan kulit terang kemerahan, rambut pirang dan mata biru itu mengernyit sedikit agak heran pada pria itu yang kali ini tumben-tumbenan menggunakan bahasa planet lain di telpon, ah… kalau begitu itu pastilah interkom dari keluarganya.

"_Mwo?! _Tapi aku harus kuliah dan….,"

"Ah! Ye! Ye! _Algeseumnida,"_ sungutnya agak lebih pelan sebelum kemudian tidak lagi terdengar tanda-tanda percakapan itu akan berlanjut, sambungan terputus.

Stevan dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesal tercetak di wajah pria ras asia tersebut. Temannya itu tidak biasa sama sekali terlihat se-depresi aneh, setidaknya ia tidak akan bersungut kesal tapi menyeringai sekaligus.

"_Hey, what's wrong, _Mark?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menepuk pundak pria itu, sedikit salah tingkah sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, pria itu memiliki tatap tajam yang mengerikan sekali ketika marah, menurut Stevan.

Mark —sepertinya memang itulah namanya— mengambil kembali PSPnya dari tangan Stevan untuk memasukkan benda itu, salah satu harta karunnya, ke dalam tas. Ia menghela satu nafas sulit sebelum memutuskan menatap Stevan dengan sorot mata seperti menyembunyikan ide busuk, yah, Stevan ingat tatapan itu mirip sekali dengan sorot mata ketika tahun lalu Mark berencana mengerjai habis-habisan salah satu kawan dekat mereka sampai pada akhirnya membuat pria gendut yang dikerjai itu trauma memakan keripik kentang.

"Steve kurasa aku akan cuti kuliah selama satu bulan."

"W-what?! Mark! _What are you doin'_?! Kau tahu Prof. Germaine akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau menghilang dari kelasnya dan melalaikan tumpukan papermu?!"

Mark menyeringai, membuat Stevan harus meringis pelan membayangkan apa yang ada di otak pria itu. Baiklah, mengingat ayahnya yang memiliki salah satu farmasi terbesar di Korea bahkan Asia, ditambah kadar kejeniusan yang sempat membuat Prof. Germaine —salah satu Prof terhormat Melbourne University— terlongo hebat, wajar-wajar saja rasanya jika pria itu suka seenaknya.

"Tidak, dia hanya akan lebih takut kehilangan otakku sebagai asetnya. Bye!"

Dengan itu Mark segera menyelempangkan tasnya di pundak, berdiri dari undakan tangga yang sedang mereka duduki dan tampak tergesa menuju tempat motornya terparkir sebelum akhirnya segera menghilang cepat di tikungan jalan bersama benda itu.

Keluar dari kawasan universitas dan melaju di jalan raya Melbourne, ia membelokkan setangnya menuju Tullamarine Freeway yang terletak sekitar 25 kilomenter dari Melbourne's CBD, yah, apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan Melbourne airport.

Ia merasa tidak begitu perlu kembali ke apartment untuk mengambil beberapa barang lain, yakin sekali bahwa ia akan kembali ke negeri Ginseng itu sebentar saja, hanya satu sampai dua minggu, dan mungkin sisanya liburan. Yeah, ia sama sekali tidak berminat berkutat terlalu banyak dengan puluhan tabel statistik atau apalah, ia tidak mau rambutnya lekas rontok seperti milik Prof. Germaine.

Lee Dong Hae akan menikah. Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang disampaikan ibunya satu jam lalu. Pria pendek dengan senyum amis itu akan menikah.

Mark menghela nafasnya —udara ribut yang masuk berebut dari kaca helm yang ia buka sedikit— entah kenapa ia merasa terganggu dengan ide itu.

* * *

_**Namsan-dong Keumjeong-ku, Busan, South Korea.**_

"Pernikahan? Di keluarga kita akan segera ada pernikahan?!"

Gadis dengan kunciran ringan di belakang kepalanya itu menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian dengan mimik bingung yang serius, terlihat dari keningnya yang sedikit bertaut dan matanya yang membulat. Lalu perhatiannya segera beralih pada sosok laki-laki berseragam di sampingnya.

"Sungjin-ah, apa kau sudah menghamili pacarmu?!"

"_Mwoya?!_"

Lee Sungjin, anak laki-laki bertampang tenang dan mungkin terkesan dingin dengan tambahan rambut hitam yang berantakan sehingga menjadi idola di sekolahnya itu ―berkebalikan sekali dengan kakaknya yang sering ia sebut memalukan― seketika tersedak dari cola yang baru ia teguk. Ia menatap benar-benar Sungmin, gadis yang dua tahun lahir lebih dulu darinya tapi wajah dan perilakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan figur seorang kakak, dan tidak menemukan bahwa gadis konyol itu sedang bercanda. Sungmin masih menunggu dengan sangat serius kata-kata ya atau tidak dari mulutnya. Aissh, bodoh sekali.

"_Noona_, dengar baik-baik. Yang akan menikah itu bukan aku, tapi KAU," ujarnya tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Dan catatan, jika Sungjin sudah berbicara sekesal itu, artinya itu memang hal-hal yang sanggup membuat orang lain bunuh diri karena sebal.

Bagaimanapun ia ingin sekali menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya yang membuat keputusan sangat tidak tepat ini untuk menikahkan segera kakaknya yang bahkan belum dewasa ini. Ck.

"_Ne? Naega?!" _

Gadis itu mengerjap lambat.

* * *

Lee Dong Hae, pria yang belakangan menjadi bahan perbincangan populer para gadis Nongdam high school hanya memberikan senyumnya yang memang meluluhkan pada sekumpulan gadis sekolah menengah atas yang barusan bergerombol untuk menyapanya dengan tidak ketinggalan tatap memuja.

Tidak lama-lama karena Dong Hae tetap saja tidak akan rela kehilangan satu objek yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia bolos dari kantor dan membuang harga diri hanya untuk berkeliaran di sekitar bocah-bocah sekolah yang genit seperti sekarang. Hanya ada satu gadis yang ingin ia lihat, gadis ia ingin gandeng tangannya dengan sikap lembut, gadis yang ia ingin menghabiskan setiap masa dengannya, dengan orang yang sama, gadis yang menjadi tujuannya satu-satunya.

Diantara sekian banyak wanita dengan kelembutan, cantik dan keibuan, sialnya pilihannya justru jatuh pada gadis itu. Seorang gadis dengan mata cokelat terang dan kulit merona yang sedang menendang-nendang kerikil dengan wajah ditekuk kesal di seberang sana. Ia tampak menggerutu entah apa lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di trotoar sebuah bangku kayu sebentar, menyibak rambutnya yang kurang mendapat perhatian ke belakang karena angin yang bertiup terus mencari masalah dengannya. Mendengus beberapa kali. Ia melahap es krim terakhirnya sekaligus menyumpalkan batok es krim itu sebisanya, dengan mulut penuh itu ia menjadi berhenti mengomel. Sambil menyunyah, tidak peduli bahwa ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita normal dengan cara makannya, gadis itu menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas bangku, cara yang lebih mudah agar ia bisa menjangkau dan mengikat tali sepatu ketsnya. _Well, _itu memang pekerjaan mudah, tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa terlalu malas melakukannya, dan kalau saja ia tidak dua kali nyaris tiga kali tersandung akibat seatu sialan itu, ia akan membiarkannya saja begitu.

Dong Hae bersiap berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, tidak peduli dengan penolakan keras yang sudah-sudah. Ia sudah memantapkan hati sejak pertama melihatnya untuk memiliki gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya, lagipula ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali padanya bahwa ia akan terus merecoki hidup gadis itu sampai gadis itu mau menerimanya. Hari ini ia bahkan membawakan sekuntum bunga mawar segar seperti biasanya, yang biasanya juga akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah. Dong Hae merapikan sedang kemejanya saat seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar tidak sengaja menubruknya, membuat ia kehilangan fokusnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_,"

Anak itu berlari cepat-cepat, membuat Dong Hae hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sebentar sebelum kembali tersadar untuk melihat gadis itu dan menemukan ia menghilang. Gadis itu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi atau tempat manapun sejauh Dong Hae coba mengedarkan pandang.

"Arrgh!"

Pria itu meringis ketika merasakan benturan kecil yang mengakibatkan sakit berdenyut di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah batu kerikil sebesar ibu jari segera ketahuan sebagai barang bukti, dan ketika ia membalik tubuh untuk menoleh siapa pelakunya, ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang dicarinya.

Spencerly Lee menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Dong Hae seperti mengagumi hasil karyanya tadi.

"_Ahjussi_! Aku bisa melemparimu dengan granat jika kau tidak berhenti menghampiriku ke sekolah seperti seorang ahjussi maniak!" ucapnya dengan dialek yang cukup aneh bagi warga Korea.

"YAK!"

Dong Hae, seperti selalu, tidak terima akan panggilan kesayangan 'ahjussi' itu, ia menghampiri Spencerly cepat sambil sesekali meringis spontan merasakan denyut di belakang kepala, gadis itu benar-benar berpotensi memperpendek umurnya!

Spencerly berjengit agar tubuhnya terangkat sedikit dan terlihat tingginya hampir menyamai Dong Hae, satu olok-olokan yang tidak pernah gagal membuat pria itu kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia dilahirkan dengan kaki pendek dan bahkan gadis di depannya itu masih bisa bertumbuh.

"_What_?" tatapnya dengan mata disipitkan, menantang.

Kali ini Spencerly yakin ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Ia tidak menjitak kepala Spencerly atau mengomel panjang pendek soal panggilan ahjussi. Pria itu hanya diam dan menatapnya serius, seperti itu kesempatan terakhir untuk bebas mengeksplorasi mata cokelat terang milik gadis itu.

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa menunggu penolakan berikutnya, Dong Hae sudah menyeret pergelangan Spencerly, bertahan meski semenit berikutnya kesadaran gadis itu kembali, ia menendang-nendang kaki Dong Hae kuat-kuat, minta dilepaskan.

Spencerly, rambut cokelatnya tampak berkilau oleh pantulan sinar matahari yang menembus perserikatan tumpang-tindih daun-daun Ek di atas mereka. Gadis itu mau berdamai hanya dengan sogokan satu buah es krim vanilla, terlalu mudah. Tapi yah, kemudian ia tampak tak peduli lagi, hanya terkonsentrasi memakan es krimnya, tidak sadar bahwa es krim di tangan Dong Hae sudah benar-benar leleh karena pria itu sibuk menampaki dirinya.

"Hyukkie," panggilnya dengan nama kesayangan, nama Korea gadis itu, Lee Hyuk Jae. "Aku akan menikah,"

Spencerly berhenti menyuap es krimnya saat itu juga karena sedakan hebat serasa menghabisa kerongkongannya seketika. Ia merogoh tasnya cepat, bersyukur karena ibunya tidak pernah lupa menyelipkan air mineral di tasnya sehingga ia tidak perlu mati tersedak. Ia minum dengan cepat sebelum coba menatap Dong Hae dengan benar.

"Dijodohkan," gumam Dong Hae, seperti bisa membaca apa yang gadis itu sedang pikirkan.

Tapi gadis itu kemudian hanya membuang muka dan kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya, setidaknya mencoba begitu.

"_Well, just get married. Is it a matter for me_?!"

* * *

**Note: lanjut? Review first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Naya**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Lee Dong Hae, Spencerly Lee (GS)**

**Genre: romance, comedy**

**Disclaimer: originally mine but characters. **

**Warning: AU, OOC, GS**

**Summary: **_"Yah, menikah saja. Apa urusannya denganku?!". "Aku akan menikah 15 february. Datanglah…. sebelum waktunya."_

* * *

**Sanggye6-dong, Nowon-gu, South Korea**

**[Cho's House]**

"Yeon Hee-ya~ kau tidak menelpon Kyu Hyun menanyainya kapan akan datang?"

Suara cempreng khas ibu-ibu itu mengalun keras dari arah dapur, terdengar mendahului pemilik suara yang baru menit berikutnya terlihat menyembul ke ruang tamu dengan baki berisi tatakan kue di tangannya, dengan cekatan wanita berusia akhir empat puluhan itu menatanya bersama gelas-gelas dan teko air yang sudah bersusun di atas meja. Di seberangnya, dua orang prai duduk santai sambil tertawa-tawa mengobrolkan kebecusan menteri-menteri Korea Selatan sementara gadis bertubuh pendek yang sepertinya dipanggil barusan sedang sibuk melihat-lihat majalah yang menampilkan gaun-gaun pengantin sambil tengkurap di lantai.

"Yeon Hee-ya!"

Panggilan itu sedikit lebih berintonasi tinggi. Kim Ha Na hanya menggeleng kecil, terlalu terbiasa dengan tingkah satu dari dua anak setannya, kadang ia berharap hanya pernah melahirkan Ah Ra saja, tanpa Kyu Hyun dan Yeon Hee, kelahiran dua makhluk kutukan itu benar-benar memporak porandakan harapannya untuk kembali memiliki anak, ia jera total. Cho Yeong Hwan melirik sedikit, berdecak halus lalu tanpa aba-aba menggulung koran di tangannya untuk didaratkan secara keras di kepala putri kesayangannya. Dan kalau kau berminat untuk tahu, caranya menyayangi putri bungsunya itu adalah dengan suka sekali menjitaknya atau melakukan kekerasan sejenis.

"Appa! Appo~" rengeknya setelah spontan menoleh, terpaksa menyengir dengan wajah sok polos ketika mendapati pelototan mengerikan ibundanya.

"Haissh, aku sedang sibuk, _eomma, _kau lihat kan? Suruh Yesung _oppa _saja, lagipula buat apa buang-buang biaya telpon hanya untuk menghubungi pria tidak berguna itu?!"

"Yeon Hee-ya~" Yesung berdehem.

"_Wae_? Lagipula dia tidak pulang artinya lebih baik, dan kalau eomma menginginkan anak laki-laki, Dong Hae oppa bukankah jauh lebih baik? Kau jadi tidak perlu memberi makan setan itu eomma…," jelas Yeon Hee panjang lebar, tidak mengindahkan tatapan cukup mengerikan dari ketiga orang di depannya.

Ia tidak habis pikir mendadak, merasa aneh kenapa Yesung tidak membenarkan ucapannya seperti biasa? Bukankah biasanya pria itu yang justru paling bersemangat untuk menyingkirkan Kyu Hyun dari rumah itu? Mereka sampai minum-minum untuk merayakan pengusiran Kyu Hyun ke Melbourne waktu itu. Yeon Hee menatap tiga orang di hadapannya bergantian, rasa was-was mulai menyerangnya belakangan ketika pikirannya menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang rasanya paling ia khawatirkan untuk saat ini. Seperti ada kekuatan hitam yang aneh mencekat lehernya ketika ia mencoba memutarnya dan menoleh kebelakang, tempat dimana ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang lainnya.

Pria itu menyeringai sinis di ujung sana, membuat Yeon Hee menelan ludahnya hati-hati.

"_Oppa_?!" nadanya berubah manis.

* * *

Dong Hae bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya, memutar ulang percakapannya tadi siang dengan Spencerly dan berharap semua perkataan gadis itu hanyalah kesalahan dengar hanya membuatnya tambah sakit kepala. Dia sudah menolakmu bahkan sampai di titik batas pertahananmu, Hae! Sadarlah! Menyerahlah! Rutuknya dalam hati. Saat seperti itu ia akan memeluk gulingnya, mencengkeram ujung seprai kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata. Tidak bisa. Menepis bayangan gadis sialan itu sama sulitnya seperti mencoba berhenti bernafas. Yah, mungkin dua sampai tiga menit kau bisa bertahan, tapi tetap saja, setelahnya kau akan meraup rakus oksigen itu lebih dari tiga kali lipat seperti tidak mau berbagi dengan orang lain. Melupakan Jo, gadis mengerikan itu, sama susahnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan lagi-lagi satu pikiran lain yang sama dengan yang pernah datang lima menit lalu kembali mengganggunya. Gadis itu memang keras kepala, sangat, dan ia juga menempatkan gengsinya di atas Everest, rasanya memang tidak mungkin ia akan menerima Dong Hae begitu saja. Tapi setiap menatap kepada kedalaman matanya yang berwarna cokelat terang, Dong Hae bisa saja bertanya-tanya tentang arti manik gadis itu yang menatapnya seperti tidak mau Dong Hae pergi, meski tetap saja mulutnya justru mengatakan hal bertentangan. Harapan lagi-lagi muncul, untuk kesekian kalinya. Berganti-ganti antara menyerah dan mencoba berharap sekali lagi, seperti peperangan, dan itu tak ayal membuat Dong Hae harus meremas rambutnya karena kesal pada pikiran sendiri. Ya Tuhan, dia hanya butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti berpikir, yah, jika saja ia bisa tidur sejak tadi.

"HAH! Aku pasti sudah gila!" rutuknya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan teriakan tertahan, masih menjambaki rambutnya lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah tadi mencoba puluhan cara agar bisa tidur cepat.

Ia membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidur, menemukan tumpukan foto di sana dan mengambil salah satunya. Sebuah foto yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan objeknya, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat sembarang ke belakang, memakai topi baseball hitam, tank top dan hot pants dengan warna serupa, hanya sepatunya yang putih dan gadis itu sepertinya tidak pernah khawatir jika busananya itu salah tempat atau bagaimana. Dong Hae tersenyum kecut, ingat sekali bahwa bidadari kecilnya itu tidak pernah mau melewatkan celana pendek meskipun untuk musim dingin, padahal Dong Hae sendiri harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang siapa saja yang melirik kakinya ketika gadis itu sedang berjalan. Satu lagi, Spencerly benci memakai rok, bagaimana mungkin seorang Lee Dong Hae bisa jatuh untuk anak ingusan tidak ideal seperti itu?!

Tangannya bergerak di atas permukaan lembar foto ketika pintu kamarnya berderit, serta merta menjeblak terbuka dengan cepat dan muncullah seorang pria jangkung di ambang sana. Dong Hae mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar mengidentifikasi siapa makhluk yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya itu, lebih bergaya juga dengan kacamata hitam dan sebaris senyum miring mengerikan bertengger di bibirnya. Oh, tidak salah lagi!

"Apa kabar, Lee Dong Hae,"

"Kyu Hyun?"

"Mark saja,"

"Kau sedang di Korea!"desis Dong Hae, merasa kekesalannya mendadak bertambah menjadi berlipat ganda. Ia hafal dengan benar bahwa sepupunya itu, keponakan dari ibunya atau anak dari pamannya, pria jangkung bernama Cho Kyu Hyun itu memang selalu membawa aura yang membuat orang bahkan bisa saja mati sebal.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Kyu Hyun berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Dong Hae, sekilas ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, seperti petugas survei. Lalu dengan entengnya membaringkan diri di kasur yang menjadi tempat Dong Hae tidur tadi.

"Kau tidak menyambutku dengan ramah, tidak Dong Hae sekali," cibirnya seolah memanas-manasi, "apa ini yang disebut sindrom pra-nikah huh?"

"Pra-nikah apanya!" Dong Hae mendengus, wajahnya yang terbiasa polos sekarang jujur menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada olok-olokan itu. Ia kembali mengambil nafas berat.

Kyu Hyun menaikkan alisnya dan sedikit memutar bolamata —kacamata sudah ia tanggalkan semenjak mulai berbaring dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas kasur—. Ia memberikan Dong Hae tatapan menilai yang singkat. "_Well_, kupikir kau tidak terlihat menikmati ini, tidak seperti para wanita yang terlalu heboh di luar."

Tadinya Dong Hae mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balik sebuah katalog mengenai tetek-bengek pernikahan tanpa memiliki niat sedikit pun memikirkannya, hanya pengisi waktu sampai si setan Cho keluar. Tapi kegiatan itu terhenti begitu saja, tangannya tidak jadi membalik sebuah halaman tepat setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna maksud perkataan Kyu Hyun. Ia menoleh untuk balas menatap pria itu, segera mendapati bayangannya sendiri yang tampak menyedihkan dari pantulan cermin tak jauh dari keberadaan Kyu Hyun. Dari dulu, ia sudah tahu dengan benar bahwa Kyu Hyun itu adalah sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan, sekaligus paling pintar memahami. Semua orang mungkin terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia pernikahan perdana pria di keluarga ini setelah sekian lama, pernikahan putra mahkota perusahaan. Dan hanya Kyu Hyun yang bisa membacanya, yang menyadarinya, yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Dong Hae. Ia… seberapa patuhnya pun, sekali-sekali hati kecilnya berteriak menyuarakan apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan, dan hal itu bukanlah pernikahan ini, tidak sekarang dan tidak dengan gadis asing itu.

Mendadak ia merasa terlihat begitu lemah setelah semuanya terbaca jelas oleh Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae memilih menunduk dan kembali menekuni katalog.

"Haha, nikmati saja Hae! Ini hanya tentang pernikahan! Ayolah, semua orang menginginkannya!" tawa itu tiba-tiba meledak keras dari bibir tebal yang Dong Hae tau pasti itu milik siapa, bibir iblis yang seharusnya memang tidak pernah ia percayai dalam hal apapun.

Nikmati saja katanya?! Semudah itu! Oh baiklah, sepertinya ide menyumpal mulut itu dengan tumpukan majalah terdengar menggiurkan, dan mudah!

* * *

**_Namsan-dong Keumjeong-ku, Busan, South Korea._**

**_February, 15th. 07.05 a.m_**

Gadis berambut cokelat ikal dengan wajah seperti bayi yang diberi polesan make-up sederhana —bahkan saat hari terpenting dalam hidupnya ia masih mengingat kecintaannya untuk berhemat dan menolak hal-hal mewah serta berlebihan, menghasilkan balutan gaun sederhana tanpa banyak renda atau bahkan smeatan mutiara di serat-serat gaunnya, hanya gaun putih biasa, dan make-up tipis. Sederhana sekali. Terlalu sederhana. Tapi tetap saja tak urung membuat setiap mata yang smepat melihat terkesima mengingat gadis itu tidak pernah mengenakan make-up sebelumnya. Setidaknya rambutnya tidak pernah di angkat cukup tinggi menjadi bulatan elegan di belakang kepala dan menyisakan separuh rambut lainnya bergelantungan menuruni leher jenjangnya sampai ke punggung, dan tidak pernah dengan tambahan bunga-bunga putih kecil di setiap jalinan. Hanya hari ini.

Sungmin menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seperti bukan dirinya. Ia membuka muulutnya sedikit, antara senang dan bingung, dan lebih banyak tidak percaya. Tidak hanya karena ia terlihat begitu berbeda, begitu… seperti ada lampu neon samar ditempelkan di wajahnya, namun lebih karena ia hampir-hampir tidak percaya bahwa satu jam dari sekarang ia sudah akan berdiri di atas altar, mengucapkan janji dengan seorang pria yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Kedengaran seperti dongeng masa kecil. Berhari-hari ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan hari ini ia sepperti disadarkan kepada realitas, bahwa ini nyata, bahwa gaun iitu memang benar meiilit di tubuhnya, bahwa sebentar lagi kebebasan dan hak bermanja-manja pada ayah-ibu-nya akan otomatis tercabut, bahwa ia… akan menikah. Kumohon ini mimpi saja, lirihnya sekali lagi.

Semuanya sudah beres sebenarnya, ia hanya perlu menunggu seseorang memanggilnya untuk bersiap-siap nanti ketika mobil pengantinnya sudah tiba menjemput. Penata riasnya, seorang kenalan keluarga Cho barusaja meninggalkannya, katanya ia juga harus kembali ke kediaman Cho untuk mendandani pengantin lelakinya. Yang benar saja mereka tidak menyewa dua orang?! Ah baiklah, seperti yang Ah Ra katakan, mereka satu-satunya yang profesional dan terpercaya.

Ngomong-ngomong ia akan menjadi menantu keluarga Cho tapi menikah dengan pria bermarga Lee? Mudah saja. Ibunya Dong Hae, seorang wanita Cho yang menikah dengan pria Lee, jadi dia Lee dan masih bagian keluarga Cho. Lagipula seingat Sungmin ia hanya mengenal dua orang bujangan dengan marga Cho, Ah Ra dan Yeon Hee, keduanya perempuan.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, tidak mau mempersulit pikirannya yang sedang kacau dengan urusan silsilah itu, biar itu menjadi masalah keluarga Cho saja. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk mengabaikan rasa gugup dan malu-malunya untuk berjalan keluar menemui siapa saja yang bisa diajak bicara, atau diam dan membiarkan pikiran rumit terus berkonfrontasi di otaknya. Pilihan pertama rasanya lebih sehat, tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, ia sudah dapat merasakan sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari pundaknya, kelihatan terlalu mudah meraup bahu mungil gadis itu sepenuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum, mmebiarkan Sungjin menundukkan tubuh sedikit untuk memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di pundaknya.

"_Noona…_" gumamnya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan pandangan menunggu oleh Sungmin, Sungjin bisa melihatnya secara jelas lewat pantulan cermin rias.

Pria itu tak bergeming, sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut, hanya menikmati posisi itu, saat ia merasa kakak perempuannya itu hanya miliknya sendiri.

"Kau terakhir melakukan ini padaku saat kau umur tujuh tahun, kau ingat? Setelahnya kau selalu mengejekku sebagai anak kecil," Sungmin mendengus dengan nada bercanda, sindiran yang tepat sebenarnya.

"Kau memang kekanak-kanakkan, tidak pantas kupanggil nuna. Tapi hari ini saja, kau nuna-ku, biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi, biarkan kau menjadi nuna-ku yang satu-satunya milikku untuk saat ini,"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya tapi urung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini cukup aneh menghadapi Sungjin yang tumben-tumbenan tampak murung, tampak posesif, tampak begitu… kehilangan.

"Aissh, kau itu bicara seperti aku akan dijemput malaikat kematian! Aku masih hidup besok, dan tentu saja aku masih nuna-mu!"

Di pantulan cermin, Sungjin dapat melihat jelas kakaknya sedang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Dia suka sekali melakukan itu, seperti balita. Orang-orang akan mengatainya manis dan menggemaskan, Sungjin tidak suka itu, dia lebih seneng jika gadis ini hanya bersikap manis dengannya, melakukan _aegyo _hanya di hadapannya. Mungkin agak sedikit aneh tapi begitulah. Gadis ini selalu berhasil memperdaya dirinya maupun orangtua mereka hanya dengan bibir itu, menyebalkan memang, tapi mau tidak mau ia pasti akan merindukan ini. Sangat.

"Nuna! Kau sudah akan menikah, berhenti bertingkah anak kecil. Aissh, lagi-lagi kau membuatku ingin menjitakmu."

"YAK! Dasar tidak sopan!"

* * *

Dong Hae entah sudah terhitung berapa puluh kali mengitari ruangannya. Demi Tuhan ia butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan! Mandi air hangat? Ia sudah berendam di sana selama lebih dari dua jam dan sudah mengambil keputusan tepat untuk bangkit sebelum terserang flu. Ia tidak mungkin menemui pendeta sambil bersin-bersin kan? Pendeta, altar, pengantin wanita, pernikahan… semua itulah yang mengganggu kerja otaknya semenjak tadi, semenjak berminggu-minggu lalu. Satu jam lagi ia akan menikah, tinggal menunngu kedatangan penata rias yang katanya akan mendandaninya sedikit sekaligus membawakan tuksedo-nya. Satu jam lagi saja dan setelah itu ia tidak boleh berdoa keajaiban apapun lagi. Dalam kata lain, satu jam dari sekarang ia akan tamat.

_Well, _dalam kamus kepribadian seorang Lee Dong Hae, menikah bukan hal yang buruk sama sekali, itu bahkan impiannya. Tapi harus dengan gadis yang tepat, dengan gadis yang ia inginkan. Karena ia hanya ingin mneikah satu kali dan hati kecilnya tidak mengizinkan mengkhianati konsep cinta sejati-nya hanya karena urusan bisnis dan keluarga. Namun yah, ia tetap saja Lee Dong Hae. Lee Dong Hae yang paling penurut di antara serentetan anak-anak setan keluarga Cho. Lee Dong Hae yang sangat mencintai keluarga dan tidak pernah berkata tidak. Lee Dong Hae yang hatinya terlalu lembut.

Akhirnya ia memilih meringkuk bersandar pada ujung ranjang, mencengkeram rambut hitam di belakang kepalanya dan membawa benda bodoh itu tenggelam di antara lutut. Tidak lagi menghiraukan ponselnya untuk berkelip, berharap sebuah panggilan dari gadis itu, tidak harap-harap cemas seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis itu tidak akan datang, ia sadar. Sungguh, ia merasa benci diri sendiri yang tidak pandai membangkang. Tidak seperti Cho Kyu Hyun yang dulu kabur hanya karena tidak mau diajarkan soal bisnis. Dong Hae kepayahan, saat ini ia merasa mencoba menerima adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya. Membiarkan kelebatan percakapannya yang terakhir dengan gadis itu menghantam kepalanya. Gadis keras kepala itu, kenapa gadis itu harus begitu egois?! Atau pertanyaan lain, kenapa ia harus merasa menggantungkan masa depan pada gadis macam itu?!

_"Yah, menikah saja. Apa urusannya denganku?!"Spencerly menunjukkan wajah tidak tertarik pada topik itu sama sekali dan kembali menjilat es krim vanila-nya._

_"Ne?!" Dong Hae menatapnya serius tapi tetap saja, gadis itu bahkan berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya sehingga ia tidak bisa membaca apapun kecuali wajah judes seperti biasa, sangat wajar untuk ukuran seorang gadis galak bernama Jeceyne Hwang._

_Dong Hae memutar bolamatanya tidak percaya, ia bahkan menagkap lengan gadis itu agar menatapnya, agar ia bisa memahami kilat aneh yang sedetik lalu membayang di manik gadis itu, semacam kecewa. Jecelynne bersikukuh, menunjukkan tampang paling arogan yang jika di situasi lain pasti sudah membuat Dong Hae bergidik ngeri._

_"Baguslah kalau kau menikah, ahjussi. Jadi berhenti mengusikku!"_

_Sedikit senyum tersisa di bibir Dong Hae, 'ahjussi', panggilan kesayangan yang tidak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali, terlalu merendahkan dan menyinggung harga diri. Ia menyukainya sejak itu terlontar dari bibir Spencerly. 'Ahjussi', haha, konyolnya, mungkin itu satu-satunya kalimat bahsa Korea yang bisa di ucapkan gadis bermata cokelat madu itu dengan begitu fasih. Ssekali lagi ia menatap gadis itu benar-benar, penuh harap, seperti gadis ini yang sekarang memegang kartu kematian untuknya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Spencerly hanya membuang pandangnya, merasa risih… atau mungkin hanya karena ia tidak mau menatap Dong Hae, tidak bisa tepatnya, ia tidak mau menatap dengan resiko pertahanan egonya akan hancur. Untuk pertama kali ia membiarkan es krim meleleh ke tangannya._

_"Hyukkie, tidak bisakah kau… menyukaiku sedikit saja? Setidaknya pikirkan aku meski hanya sedikit," gumam pria itu, setengah memohon._

_Gadis itu menarik nafas pendek, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memutar pandang lalu memberikan tatapan terbaik untuk Dong Hae, tatapan paling penuh ego._

_"Aku… sama sekali tidak berminat memikirkanmu, ahjusii."_

_Ia melihat gadis itu mengalihkan pandang kembali, menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menunduk tapi seperti menantang. Gadis itu seperti lupa pada es krimnya, cairan pekat itu meleleh begitu saja menuruni tangan mungilnya, ini bukan Spencerly biasanya. Dong Hae mempelajari wajah itu sekali lagi, berniat mengingat-ingatnya karena ia tahu pasti akan gagal jika berusaha melupakannya. Ia bertahan beberapa menit, menikmati menatap gadis yang seperti mengacuhkan keberadaannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Bagaimanapun ia harus pulang, orangtuanya pasti sedang sibuk meributkan dekorasi tempat resepsi sekarang._

_"Aku mengerti. Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu."_

_Di dua atau tiga langkah pertama ia tertegun, memutuskan menoleh untuk melihat gadis itu sekali lagi, masih dalam posisi patungnya._

_"Aku akan menikah 15 february. Datanglah…. sebelum waktunya."_

Percakapannya yang terakhir, dan gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dair hidupnya setelah itu. Rasanya seperti ada satu bagian tubuh yang hilang, tidak membuat Dong Hae bisa tidur nyaman sama sekali. Ia lelah berpikir, semuanya hanya membuatnya pening. Pria itu merenggut rambutnya lebih keras, ia berharap bisa berhenti berpikir saat ini.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sial sekali Lee Dong Hae. Ia hanya menginginkan gadis itu, gadis tomboy dan mengerikan yang parah itu. Gadis yang bahkan di saat terakhir, menolak untuk menatapnya.

Tuk. Tuk.

Awalnya samar, Dong Hae menghiraukannya. Tidak sampai menit berikutnya, bunyi yang sama terdengar lagi, lebih keras. Dong Hae mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan matanya pada sumber suara yang ia duga dari jendela. Benar saja, detik itu juga ia segera menemukan seseorang tengah melempari kaca jendelanya dengan kerikil sebesar ibu jari. Astaga! Anak naal mana lagi yang berniat membuat onar di sini?! Geramnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri jendela untuk segera terlongo.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan yang khas, penuh intimidasi dan arogansi. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung boots-nya ke tanah, tidak sabaran.

"Ahjussi! Kau lelet sekali membuka jendela!"

"Hyukkie?"

**TBC**

**Note: aku update sekarang karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa update cepat, jadi hari ini double post ^^ terimakasih untuk review, untuk yg nanya soal marga Hwang, udah aku ganti jadi Lee. Review lagi ya, jangan kapok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BABO MARRIAGE part 3**

**Author: Naya**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Lee Dong Hae, Spencerly Lee (GS)**

**Genre: romance, comedy**

**Summary: ** "Mana Dong Hae?". "Ia kabur sepertinya,". "Ayolah Kyu~ hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami!"

Sial sekali Lee Dong Hae. Ia hanya menginginkan gadis itu, gadis tomboy dan mengerikan yang parah itu. Gadis yang bahkan di saat terakhir, menolak untuk menatapnya.

Tuk. Tuk.

Awalnya samar, Dong Hae menghiraukannya. Tidak sampai menit berikutnya, bunyi yang sama terdengar lagi, lebih keras. Dong Hae mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan matanya pada sumber suara yang ia duga dari jendela. Benar saja, detik itu juga ia segera menemukan seseorang tengah melempari kaca jendelanya dengan kerikil sebesar ibu jari. Astaga! Anak naal mana lagi yang berniat membuat onar di sini?! Geramnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri jendela untuk segera terlongo.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan yang khas, penuh intimidasi dan arogansi. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung boots-nya ke tanah, tidak sabaran.

"Ahjussi! Kau lelet sekali membuka jendela!"

"Hyukkie?" seperti orang bodoh, Dong Hae berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena kebanyakan sakit kepala. Gadis di bawah jendelanya hanya bisa mendengus kesal pada pria itu. Pria lelet dan tidak pernah becus ini.

"Aissh, cepatlah turun! Sudah tidak ada waktu!" teriaknya kesal.

"_Mwo_?! T-turun?!"

"Lewat jendela, bisa 'kan?"

"Tapi… untuk apa?"

"Masih bertanya?!" Spencerly nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik kembali ke atas motornya dan melakukan gerakan menstarter. Dong Hae sejenak masih sempat terpana dengan gadis itu yang tambah mengerikan dengan menaiki motor besar.

"Segera naik atau aku berubah pikiran!"

Rasanya tepat setelah Spencerly meneriakkan kalimat itu, ia bisa merasakan bobot kendaraannya bertambah, Dong Hae sudah naik di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya?!"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu."

"B-bagaimana bisa kau… kupikir kau…"

"Ahjussi! Diam atau aku akan menjungkir-balikkab motor ini dan membuatmu terlempar dengan gaya bebas," ucap Spencerly dingin, penuh penekanan, upaya terakhirnya menyudahi omongan kosong ini.

Ia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Sudah cukup ia akan merutuki diri nanti atas keputusan ini. Membawa lari pengantin pria? Ide yang terlalu buruk hasil sakit kepalanya semalam. Ah ya, bagus sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria pendek bernama panggilan 'ahjussi' itu bisa membuatnya pening semalam suntuk selama tiga hari berturut-turut?

"Eung…"

Spencerly mendengus, pria itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut, alhasil ia hanya menggamit pundak Spencerly ragu-ragu. "Apalagi?!" gadis itu merasa ingin meledak, ia pasti menyesal berat atas keputusan aneh ini.

"_No helmet_?"

Benar saja. Spencerly membuang nafasnya kasar.

"For God sake! Aku yang menjamin kepalamu, anak rumahan!"

Kali ini Dong Hae menepati komitmennya untuk benar-benar diam, sebelum gadis ini terus-terusan berteriak dan justru membuat orang-orang yang tenagh sibuk di ruang keluarga mendengar ini. Hanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Spencerly saat gadis itu mulai akan meluncur.

"And PLEASE put your hands away, ahjussi!" desisnya final.

Yesung berjongkok di depan akuarium yang menampilkan seekor kura-kura tua berpose sama sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan ajaibnya ia tampak betah sekali memandangi makhluk-semi-hidup itu. Tidak seperti orang-orang lainnya di ruangan itu, terutama Lee Ryeo Woo yang sibuk mondar-mandir seperti setrika, menurutnya berjongkok tidak akan memakan begitu banyak tenaga secara percuma.

"Anak itu lelet sekali, bahkan kura-kura ku bisa berjalan lebih baik," desis pria itu akhirnya, menyuarakan segenap kegelisahan setiap kepala di ruangan itu.

Ryeo Woo melempar pantatnya ke sofa setelah merasa lelah berjalan cepat kesana kemari, duduk tepat di sebelah Nyonya Cho, Kim Ha Na.

"Bibi! Apakah anak itu tersesat lagi? Demi Tuhan itu akan menjadi kejadian paling langka abad ini! Jarak dari ruang tamu ke kamar Dong Hae bukannya puluhan kilometer tapi kenapa dia lama sekali?!" timpal Ryeo Woo, jelas kesal.

Anak yang dimaksud itu, yang lima belas menit lalu disuruh buru-buru menjemput Dong Hae sekaligus mengantarkan penata rias untuknya, akhirnya muncul kembali ke tempat seluruh keluarga berkumpul, wajahnya pucat, hampir sama dengan pria flamboyan di sisinya.

"Kau lamban sekali Yeon Hee-ya~, acaranya sebentar lagi hampir mulai, para undangan sudah siap," giliran Ah Ra yang mengomel, ia beranjak dan menyelempangkan tasnya, siap beranjak saat itu juga. "Mana Dong Hae?"

Yeon Hee menelan ludah dengan payah, sebisa mungkin ia memutar otak menyusun kalimat paling baik agar tidak membuat kedua orang tuanya mengalami serangan jantung. "Itu… eung… aku sudah mencari Dong Hae oppa, tapi… ia…,"

"Ia kabur sepertinya," Kyu Hyun yang baru menuruni tangga yang menjawabnya. Pria itu cuek sekali saat mengambil tempat di sofa dan sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya yang tampak jelas masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan nafas, coba berpikir dengan benar sebelum akhirnya secara kompak menyerukan "_MWO_?!"

"Ayolah Kyu~ hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami!"

Yesung berbuat nekat, ia bahkan sampai memilih bersimpuh di depan Kyu Hyun dengan wajah terlalu memelas, hanya membuat Kyu Hyun seakan memiliki _morning sick, _merasa mual dengan ekspresi itu.

"Silahkan buka internet jika kau tidak mengerti makna kata 'tidak'," balas Kyu Hyun menaikkan kadar sarkasme-nya dari jawaban pertama, kedua dan ketiga tadi.

"Kyu Hyun-ah! Mengertilah! Para undangan sudah datang dan kita tidak mungkin mengusir mereka, kau tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana malunya ayah, huh?!" kali ini Ah Ra yang mendesak, ia sudah sangat gusar memperhatikan ayahnya yang diam seperti patung sejak tadi dan ibunya yang bahkan sempat pingsan.

"Dan kalian tidak memikirkanku? Aku. Tidak. Siap. Sama. Sekali." Kyu Hyun mengambil nafas. Ia mau tidak mau harus memandangi semua wajah yang sekarang menatap seperti menggantungkan seluruh saham perusahaan padanya, nafas itu ia buang keras. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa bukan Choi—"

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa Kyu Hyun-ah. Kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang tersisa di keluarga ini." Ah Ra mulai tidak sabar.

"Yesung hyung?"

"Kau mau aku memiliki dua istri begitu? Atau kau ingin aku menceraikan kakak sepupumu dan menikahi gadis itu? aku bahkan tidak punya kaitan darah apa-apa denganmu Cho, otakmu tertinggal di Melbourne ya?"

Oh _deal, _Kyu Hyun sendiri segera merutuki usulannya yang satu itu. Sekarang Ryeo Woo, wanita yang dinikahi Yesung setahun lalu muali memelototi Kyu Hyun seperti akan memakannya kapan saja.

"Kenapa tidak kau, _noona, _atau Yeon Hee saja?"

"Dengan Sungjin begitu? Kau mau aku dituduh pedofilia atau ayah dijebloskan ke penjara karena kasus menikahkan anak dibawah umur. Mereka masih sekolah, ingat?" Ah Ra, setengah berdesis, setengah berteriak.

Kyu Hyun mengacak rambutnya lagi, kali ini frustasi. Ia tidak menemukan lagi alasan yang tepat, hanya saja ia tidak mungkin menyetujui ini. Ini terlalu kolot, apa yang akan teman-temannya nanti? Steve mungkin sudah akan mati tertawa.

"Apa harus aku?" paraunya. "Terserah saja! Aku tidak bersedia dan tidak akan beranjak kemana-mana."

"Terserah kau saja Kyu Hyun-ah,"

Suara itu, semua mata kemudian menatap sumber suara. Itu suara berat milik Cho Yeong Hwan, satu-satunya yang paling ditakuti Cho Kyu Hyun sebenarnya.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja Kyu Hyun-ah, tapi kurasa itu terserahku juga jika besok-besok kau harus merelakan kartu-kartu ATMmu dan semua fasilitasmu. Sebaiknya siapkan dirimu juga untuk mendapat pekerjaan secepatnya, bagaimanapun kau perlu melunasi biaya kuliah, hutang-hutang serta sewa kamar selama kau tinggal di sini. Ah ya, sebaiknya kembalikan juga marga Cho itu, bagaimana?" pria itu menatap Kyu Hyun dengan senyum dilembut-lembutkan, terllau halus dan… Kyu Hyun hafal disinilah letak paling berbahayanya.

Kyu Hyun terdiam tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain merapal doa semoga bumi menelannya untuk saat ini. Tapi bumi pun sepertinya mendukung saja rencana pernikahan dadakan itu. Ah Ra yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera melempar tuksedo untuk di kenakan Kyu Hyun dan menyeringai.

"Cepatlah Kyu Hyun baby~ kujamin kau akan menyesal dengan perdebatan bodoh ini melihat siapa perempuan yang akan kau nikahi nanti."

Yesung tertawa lebar dengan cemoohan Ah Ra barusan. Bukan murni ejekan sebetulnya karena ia membenarkan ucapan gadis itu dalam hati. Kyu Hyun akan menyesal dan merasa beruntung sekaligus. Kyu Hyun melakukan ritual barunya lagi: mendelik dan mendengus. Bagaimanapun ia merasa perlu sekali menyemplungkan kepala besar pria itu di akuarium dan menekannya selama sepuluh menit. Pria itu… pria ajaib itulah yang dengan lancangnya mengusulkan ide terburuk sepanjang riwayat hidup Cho Kyu Hyun tersebut. "Kyu Hyun saja yang menggantikan menikah," ucapnya lima belas menit yang lalu dengan sangat enteng. Ya ampun, tidak ada yang tahu betapa Kyu Hyun merasa meja terlalu ringan tiap ia berpikir ingin melemparnya kepada Yesung. Otak pria itu benar-benar musibah. Musibah maha besar!

"Ayolah Kyu~ kau hanya perlu menikah. Apa susahnya? Semua orang menginginkan itu."

Jadi, apa kira-kira yang lebih berat dari meja yang ada di ruangan itu? TV 32 inchi mereka, atau lemari sepatu?

Sungmin meremas ujung gaunnya, menyalurkan sebagian rasa gugup di sana. Tangannya yang lain melingkar erat di lengan sang ayah yang dari tadi tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya kepada para undangan, kepada pendeta, kepada altar merah yang menjadi jalan mereka. Wangi mawar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sungmin harus membagi tugas tangannya karena sekarang ia harus membawa buket bunganya. Wangi Gardenia dan sedikit Fressia memenuhi indera penciumannya sejak bunga itulah yang mendominasi bunga tangannya kini, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan rasa sesak karena pacuan jantungnya. Gardenia yang berwarna putih bersih dan terllau sederhana, melambangkan kemurnian dan kebahagiaan, berpadu dengan Hydrangea dan Fressia. Bukankah ini seperti mencerminkan dirinya sekali? Murni, polos, dan seharusnya bahagia. Seharusnya, jika saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir dan mengenal pria itu. Ia bahkan hanya pernha bertemu sekali dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Tidak… jangan sampai ia meremas buket itu juga saking gugupnya. Dan yah, mungkin jika bukan ayahnya memeganginya, ia sudah terjerembab beberapa kali pasti.

Gadis itu sekarang melihatnya, ia bisa melihat punggungnya yang tegap, tampak menarik. Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya pria itu bertambah tinggi beberapa senti dari yang bisa ia ingat? Rambutnya… ada yang berbeda. Walaupun yang sekarang tampak lebih menarik, tapi seingatnya pria yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu tidak memiliki rambut cokelat yang agak ikal, dan tidak berantakan.

Ia terus menyeret langkah diiringi gaunnya di atas karpet merah menuju seorang pastur tua yang menunggunya di atas sebuah mimbar, tersenyum sangat ramah. Sungmin masih berusaha mencuri tatap pada sosok pria di sampingnya selain ayahnya itu. Sulit. Ditambah ia merasa harus bergidik terhadap aura-aura tidak nyaman yang mendadak melingkarinya. Jadi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menunduk saja, memperhatikan ujung gaunnya yang tidak terpaut jauh dari sepatu pria itu. Pria itu… calon suaminya. Astaga, bolehkah ia bangun dari mimpi ini dan menangis?

Ia tahu tangan kecilnya gemetar dan tingin ketika ayahnya melepaskan tangan itu, menyerahkan pada seseorang yang berhak di sana. Sejenak seperti ada tegangan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya ketika merasakan telapak tangan hangat itu, menggenggamnya longgar. Membuat detak jantung gadis itu berpacu kacau. Sentuhan itu seperti virus canggih yang tiba-tiba merusak seluruh sistemnya. Tidak! Jangan gugup.

Ketika ia mendongak, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah sebuah senyuman janggal. Yah, seumur hidup ia belum pernah melihat senyum tipis yang miring semengerikan itu. Dengan cepat Sungmin sudah bisa menelusuri bagian wajahnya yang lain, hidungnya, alisnya, matanya… dan perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari sesuatu. Ia beralih menatap pastur Kim, lalu punggung ayahnya yang menjauh, para undangan, keluarganya yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Kembali pada pria ini, menatapnya benar-benar dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Permisi…," suaranya mengecil dalam kegugupan. "Apa… aku salah masuk gereja?"

Sejak awal aku tidak setuju dengan ide ini. Oke, jalani saja Kyu Hyun, untuk sementara hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa bertahan hidup. Nanti kau masih bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk gadis sialan yang akan segera merebut status lajang milikku. Kira-kira kalimat itu yang sudah dirapal Kyu Hyun nyaris tiga puluh kali dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir.

Ia sudah berdiri di atas altar. Memejamkan mata dan berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya yang keterlaluan konyol. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Lee Dong Hae keparat itu telah membawanya dalam lubang mengerikan ini. Satu dua langkah-langkah lambat mulai terdengar memenuhi telinganya, semakin dekat, ia dapat merasakannya. Ada gesekan anggun sepatu dengan lantai, lalu disusul seretan gaun yang berdesis sangat samar. Gadis itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ia tidak siap, tidak akan! Seharusnya ia membuka mata dan melihat, tapi ia merasa terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Baru ketika sebuah tangan besar menariknya, membawanya pada tangan yang jauh lebih mungil itu…. tangan yang dingin dan gemetar, dan terasa rapuh. Mendadak ia merasa tangannya kebas, seluruh tubuhnya juga, ia berhenti berpikir. Sensasi persentuhan itu rasanya berefek terlalu besar, jantungnya mendadak tidak normal sekarang. Tapi anehnya ia tidak melepasnya, justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan yang rapuh itu, jemari-jemari yang ketika disentuhnya ia seperti memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaganya baik-baik, karena jemari-jemari itu miliknya sekarang.

Kyu Hyun membuka mata detik itu juga, mendapati orang pertama yang bisa ia temukan adalah gadis itu. Rasanya seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng yang asing. Ia memaksakan tersenyum, melihat bolamata gadis itu membesar dengan cara yang menarik perhatian. Terlalu mudah. Gadis ini, entah bagaimana caranya, tapi ia merasa gadis ini akan terlalu mudah menarik perhatiannya, bahkan hanya dengan caranya membuka mata seperti itu.

Lalu ia segera menyadari gadis ini kebingungan.

"Permisi…. Apa aku salah gereja?"

Demi kura-kura Yesung, ia benar kan? Gadis ini…. bodoh ya? Gadis yang bodoh tapi tetap saja menarik.

Kyu Hyun menyeringai. Detik itu juga ia merasa yakin pada keputusannya. Ia… hanya akan menikah dengan gadis ini.

**To Be Continue~**

PS: Maaf banget gak sempet bales ripiuw, lain kali aku usahakan, jd review ya *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**B.A.B.O ****MARRIAGE**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Lee Donghae, Spencerly Lee (GS)**

**Genre: romance, comedy**

**Summary: **"Kalian kesini untuk menikah 'kan?"

Kontrak! Yah kontrak!

Kyuhyun ingat pernah menulis kontrak yang otak jeniusnya pikirkan ketika perjalanan bermobil-penuh-bunga ke tempat ini tadi. Kontrak pernikahan, memangnya apa lagi?!

Ia ingat pernah menulis di sana tentang pernikahan dua bulan atau sampai otaknya menemukan cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri pernikahan konyol itu segera. Sebelum itu, tidak ada tidur sekamar, tidak ada persentuhan, bahkan tidak ada ciuman seperti yang setiap pasangan lakukan setelah menikah. Ia ingat menulisnya dengan benar.

Lalu, ketika ia berniat merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan surat kontrak itu, memaksa gadis di sampingnya untuk menandatangani kertas itu nanti, ketika sang Pastur sedang sibuk membacakan firman dan sambutan entah apa yang membuatnya mengantuk. Kemudian kalimat itu berujung, ia hafal ini, semudah menonton drama.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Sungmin, dengan di satukan oleh tuhan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh seorang manusiapun kecuali oleh kematian, bahwa kau juga akan menerima pasanganmu baik dalam susah maupun senang, baik dalam sakit maupun sehat, mencintainya sepanjang hidupmu?" suara berat pria berjanggut putih dan berkeriput menandakan betapa tua ia itu.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya yang berakhir dengan kesadaran bahwa beberapa mata tengah menatapnya horor, yang paling menyeramkan ada pada wanita yang menurunkan sebagian sifat-sifat buruk padanya, Ibunya.

"Ah, Ye. Aku bersedia," ralatnya, jauh lebih takzim, membuat nyonya Cho tersenyum puas.

Pria itu balas mengangguk pelan sebelum memutar arah pandang kepada Sungmin, "Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun, dengan di satukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh seorang manusiapun kecuali oleh kematian, bahwa kau juga akan menerima pasanganmu baik dalam susah maupun senang, baik dalam sakit maupun sehat, mencintainya sepanjang hidupmu?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti menatapnya, gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa sang pastur tengah berbicara padanya. Ia justru sibuk memperhatikan ujung gaunnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, sepertinya itu adalah hobi-nya. Kyuhyun harus menyenggolnya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu. Ia tampak panik dan mengedarkan pandang sebentar. Astaga, bodoh sekali, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun, dengan di satukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh seorang manusiapun kecuali oleh kematian, bahwa kau juga akan menerima pasanganmu baik dalam susah maupun senang, baik dalam sakit maupun sehat, mencintainya sepanjang hidupmu?" ulang pastur itu lagi.

Gadis itu untuk sesaat tidak mengatakan apapun, mmebuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menatapnya dengan raut sedikit… gelisah. Ia tidak menyukai ketika gadis itu diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ayolah, iya bukan kata yang sulit.

Kemudian, senyumnya secara otomatis tertarik begitu melihat senyum di garis tipis bibir berwarna merah muda itu. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap, menyebabkan ada goyangan sedikit pada tatanan rambutnya, "aku bersedia"

Saat itu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, hanya saja, seperti ada gempa yang mengguncang dunianya sesaat. Gadis itu, terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang diucapkan pastur itu atau tepuk tangan riuh di seputarnya, pusat dunianya tiba-tiba saja sudah berpindah pada gadis itu. Gadis itu… gadis yang akan tetap di sisinya puluhan tahun mendatang, gadis yang akan pertama ia lihat ketika bangun dan terakhir ia lihat ketika akan tidur. Gadis yang… seharusnya ia rindukan setiap ia tidak sedang dirumah. Gadis ini, pengantinnya.

"Silahkan mencium pengantinmu,"

"NE?!"

Keduanya berpandangan, baru saja terpikir tentang hal yang satu itu. Dan itu… tidak mungkin 'kan? Ini bahkan kali pertama mereka saling tatap.

Kyuhyun tahu, tubuh gadis itu menegang hebat ketika Kyuhyun berusaha mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Ia masih ingat tentang surat kontrak di saku jasnya beserta isi-isinya, tapi kertas malang itu justru berakhir dnegan sobekan-sobekan kecil yang Kyuhyun lakukan diam-diam. Tidak ada lagi kontrak, ia tidak menginginkannya. Pikiran sempit itu serta merta mengkhianati logikanya, mengusir akal sehat yang coba Kyuhyun pertahankan sejak pertama menatap gadis itu. Sungmin mundur selangkah kecil, membuat Kyuhyun otomatis menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang diartikan otak Sungmin sebagai ancaman. Dengan sigap, tangan pria itu telah meraih pinggangnya, tangan lainnya menyusuri wajah Sungmin, dari mulai pelipis lalu pelan-pelan bergerak seperti coba berkenalan pada pipi, kelopak mata dan organ lainnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanyanya, jelas sekali suaranya yang gugup, sialnya justru bergema sangat halus di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tercekat, napas pria itu hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya dan bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma sabun dari pria itu. Napasnya yang hangat memantul di kelopak matanya ketika ia mencoba mengerjap. Tuhan, rasanya membuka mata adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit sekarang. Semua orang tampak riuh dan antusias, ia samar-samar bisa menyadarinya setelah cukup lama disibukkan dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaan seperti ada bom waktu yang dipasang di jantungnya.

Maka ketika gadis itu lengah, saat itulah ia tidak begitu menyadari ketika Kyuhyun sudah menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat, bibir tebal itu terasa tidak pernah sedekat ini, ia tidak pernah berada dengan pria manapun dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan… Sungmin memejamkan mata. Pasrah.

Basah. Lembab. Hangat. Tiga rasa itu yang berhasil ia simpulkan setelah beberapa detik tidak sanggup berpikir. Ia menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan membuka mata. Kyuhyun menciumnya, di kening. Kejutan lainnya, saat membuka mata, maka sajian pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang agak aneh. Kyuhyun tersenyum, simetris, wajar, dan manis. Disitulah letak anehnya. Manis, senyum itu tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"G-gomawo~" Tapi yah, tetap saja Sungmin merasa harus berterimakasih meski terdengar konyol. Terima kasih? Terimakasih karena Kyuhyun tidak mencium bibirnya? Karena Kyuhyun tidak membuatnya merasa ternoda? Di hari pernikahan mereka?!

"Jangan," balas pria itu misterius, mengerling sebentar dengan kilat mata ganjil, lalu kembali kepada senyum manis memuakkannya.

Konsep pernikahan itu adalah pesta kebun. Sederhana, umum, biasa. Biasa sekali. Tidak mencolok. Gadis itu suka kesederhanaan dan tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, karenanya ia tidak suka berbuat aneh-aneh. Hidupnya bisa dikatakan lurus tanpa belok berarti, mulus seperti jalan tol, tapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku sebelum ia bertemu Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak tahu setan gila macam apa Kyuhyun itu. Pria itu, bisa saja menjungkir balik dunianya semudah menginjak puntung rokok, atau semudah ia memompa detak jantung Sungmin tiga kali lebih cepat saat pertama menemukan keajaiban di matanya, keajaiban yang membuatmu sulit berpaling, sulit berpikir, dan sulit tidak jatuh.

Hanya ada sebagian kecil hal-hal aneh konyol, seperti misalnya Yeon Hee yang mati-matian menolak kamera, ia mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun soal betapa benci terhadap benda optik yang satu itu. Dan entah sejak kapan kenalnya, Sungjin yang mengetahui itu justru sibuk menenteng dan mengejar dengan kamera digital siap bidik di tangannya, tidak lupa senyum miring terus menempel di bibirnya.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan melaporkanmu pada Yo Jung!" jerit Yeon Hee sambil sebisa mungkin menutupi wajah dari berbagai sisi.

"Ayolah~ berikan satu pose terjelekmu untuk kuberikan pada Yong Hwa sunbae," tawa pria itu seketika menyeruak lagi. Sungmin sejenak mengernyit, mengira adiknya terlalu pendiam jadi adalah hal aneh jika Sungjin bisa tertawa semengerikan itu.

Ia menggeleng, tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula rasanya hal yang bagus Sungjin terlihat seceria itu, jadi ia kembali menyeret gaun putihnya pelan-pelan menuruni tangga gereja, menuju kebun. Bagaimanapun ia takut tersangkut gaun sendiri, bukan takut malu, tapi lebih kepada takut ia merusak gaun secantik itu, yang mungkin harganya juga sangat cantik, memikirkan itu membuat gaunnya serasa bertambah bobot dua kali lipat saja!

Melewati meja-meja kayu yang berpasangan dengan kursi-kursi kayu, Sungmin terus mengurai senyum. Alam. Konsep ini alam sekali, mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa akan mati kesenangan. Rasanya… sangat alami, menenangkan. Di sudut, ia dapat melihat seorang dari keluarga Cho yang diceritakan kedua orang tuanya sebagai makhluk paling absurd yang pernah ada tampak menikmati hidangannya di atas selembar karpet piknik. Kim Yesung, dengan sepiring _lasagna _di tangannya, tampak sangat normal dan tidak ada yang salah. Pria itu tampak sedang mengobrol ringan dengan gadis cantik yang ia kenal cukup baik, Cho Ahra serta Kim Ha Na. Kim Ha Na, mendadak ia merasa tidak ingin melihat wanita itu dulu. Sungmin sudah nyaris berbalik dan memaksa Kyuhyun berbalik juga saat suara laknat itu ditujukan untuknya.

"MENANTUKU!"

Bukan Kim Ha Na, tapi ini lebih parah, Cho Yeong Hwan. Pria itu tampak bersemangat sekali ketika akhirnya berlari dramatis dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Gadis itu sesak napas, ia baru akan menyedot oksigen banyak-banyak ketika Kim Ha Na datang, memeluknya tak kalah erat, yang kemudian digilir dengan Ahra, Ryeowoo, Yesung dan sepertinya seluruh keluarga besar Cho. Mereka yang paling antusias atas pernikahan ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah~, aigooo~ istrimu ini seperti boneka saja! Eoh? Jagalah dengan baik, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil,sayangi dia,"

"Ayah, aku sudah menghafalnya. Kau mengatakan itu sudah tujuh belas kali," sahut Kyuhyun cepat, dingin.

"Sungmin-ah…," Ha Na membuka mulut untuk menyambung pidato sang suami.

"Ayah, Ibu! Bisakah… tinggalkan kami? Bagaimanapun kami pengantin baru, perlu waktu untuk…,"

"Ah, arasseo! Arasseo!"

Sekarang keluarga itu tampak antusias mengangguk-angguk dengan cengiran lebar di wajah masing-masing, Yesung bahkan sempat menutup telinga Yeon Hee yang dibalas dengan injakan di kakinya tapi masih sempat memberi ssenyum lebar penuh binar pada kedua mempelai. Kyuhyun hanya kembali mendengus dengan tampang dingin sebeum akhirnya menggenggam lengan Sungmin erat dan menariknya dari gerombolan aneh, menyesal harus mengakui bahwa gerombolan aneh itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

"Gomawo" Sungmin mengigit bibir.

Ia bisa bernapas dengan benar sekarang dan tidak perlu susah payah menyeret gaunnya lagi setelah Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di belakang kerumunan yang ramai, tidak ada yang memperhatikan sepasang pengantin, sang tokoh utama dalam pesta ini sepertinya.

"Jangan lega dulu, aku serius."

"Eh?"

"Aku serius soal meminta ijin tadi," ujarnya, menggantungkan kalimat dan tersenyum miring.

Detik itu juga Sungmin tidak sempat menghindar, di antara kerumunan banyak sekali orang itu, dengan kemungkinan mereka tidak diperhatikan, Kyuhyun sudah menarik pinggangnya. Lagi. Sungmin beringsut sebisanya ke belakang, tapi tangan pria itu tetap keras kepala mengejarnya, memaksa tubuhnya mendekat, sampai menemukan bibirnya dan meraupnya begitu saja. Sampai di titik itu, semua yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tidak ada, kecuali membalas. Tidak, bukan membalas, ia tidak mengerti apapun. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam, pasrah, menerima, dan membuka bibirnya pelan secara otomatis ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang ia tahu hanya… ini sedikit aneh, panas, tapi memabukkan. Jika di deskripsikan pada sebuah benda, maka jawabannya adalah wine. Ciuman itu seperti wine.

"Hyukkie, _eoddiga_?" Donghae coba menyamankan posisinya, memperbaiki remasan tangannya pada jaket yang sedang dikenakan Jecelyn —menjadikan baju itu sebagai pegangan karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Jecelyn mengamuk dan menurunkannya di jalan sekali lagi jika ia tetap nekat memeluk pinggang gadis itu— sambil juga mengelap keringat yang sesekali menetes di pelipisnya.

Perjalanan lima jam itu lumayan melelahkan ternyata, dan Jecelyn tetap belum meutuskan untuk sekedar singgah di kedai ramyeon atau apa saja yang menjual makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Gyenggi-do," jawab gadis itu pendek di antara ributnya angin.

"MWO?! Untuk apa kesana?!"

"Kakekku. Kakekku tinggal di sana."

Donghae menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak pernah ke Gyenggi-do sebelum ini, bahkan daerah-daerah yang ia tahu hanya terhitung Mokpo dan Seoul, dua tempat yang sempat ditinggalinya. Benar kata Spencerly, anak ini sungguh rumahan sekali.

Motor itu melaju terus dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan santai, setidaknya bagi Donghae, ia sempat berani bersumpah bahwa ia lebih memilih menaiki roller coaster sepuluh kali putaran daripada berada sepuluh menit lebih lama lagi di atas motor yang seperti sedang menawarkannya cara tercepat menggapai surga tersebut. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Donghae bertahan nyaris lima jam ini, adalah karena Spencerly. Karena gadis itu tampak menikmatinya. Karena gadis itu bahkan bersenandung sesekali meski suaranya jauh sekali dari penyanyi semacam IU atau Ailee, setidaknya ini suara satu-satunya yang ingin didengar Donghae setiap harinya. Karena saat ini ia bisa bersama gadis ini, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi.

"Sudah sampai?" Donghae terlongo sebentar menatap sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan satu rumah yang tampak benar selain pohon-pohon dan sebuah kuil tua tak jauh dari tempat Spencerly memarkirkan motornya.

"Sial! Bensinnya habis, ini gara-gara kecerewetanmu, ahjussi!" umpatnya sambil meniup-niup poni kesal setelah melepaskan helm dan membiarkan angin yang menerpa membuatnya merasa lebih segar. Ia turut mengedarkan pandangan, lagi-lagi tidak menemukan apa-apa selain barisan pohon dan sebuah kuil tua.

Aissh, padahal ini sudah Gyenggi-do dan rumah kakeknya mungkin sudah dekat.

"Minumlah," pria tua berjanggut itu terkekeh ramah sambil menyodorkan dua gelas teh pada Donghae dan Spencerly. Setengah jam yang lalu pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ahn Jae Suk, orang yang mengabdikan sisa hidupnya untuk merawat kuil tua itu. Berikutnya ia mengajak Donghae dan Spencerly ke rumahnya yang terletak persis di belakang kuil, sederhana dan kecil karena ia mengaku tinggal seorang diri saja. Pantas saja jika ia kegirangan saat menemukan dua anak muda ini seperti tidak pernah melihat manusia untuk rentang waktu yang lama.

"Aku cukup kaget karena sekarang jarang sekali orang mengunjungi kuil ini," celotehnya sambil membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan dua buah selimut tebal dari rak atas. "Anak muda sekarang tentu lebih memilih gereja, iya kan?"

"Ne?" Donghae nyaris tersedak ketika menyeruput tehnya. Ia menatap Spencerly yang menunjukkan wajah sama tidak mengertinya dengan omongan tidak jelas juntrungannya kakek itu. Dahinya sama berkerut bingung.

Kakek itu terkekeh lagi, hampir setiap waktu. "Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membawa kalian kemari? Apakah konsep sederhana dan mengembangkan budaya Hanguk? Atau… apa kalian sedang kabur karena tidak mendapat restu?"

"NE?!"

Bergantian kakek itu yang mulai menatap mereka heran.

"Kalian kesini untuk menikah 'kan?"

**TBC**

**Makasih banyak untuk review kalian ^^ beberapa pertanyaan mungkin aku jawab secara garis besar aja, ya.**

**Spencerly? Yup, Spencerly itu Eunhyuk, karena dia GS dan aku merasa Spencer terlalu macho utk jadi nama cewek, makanya aku tambah ly *PLAK***

**Typo: aduh, iya, maaf ya, rada alergi sama edit ulang *PLAK lg***

**Sungmin POV. Oh, disini POVnya sama semua, author pOV, jadi aku gak kasih tanda semacam *Sungmin POV* lagi. Kalau ada tanda pemisah yang gak kebaca, itu karena aku lupa bahwa tanda bintang tiga diFFN akan gak keliatan ==a**

**Yang gak suka kebanyakan narasi, aku emang begini, gak suka banyak dialog, jadi ya kalo ga suka ya... aku gak maksa buat baca, loh.**

**Nah, lalu peluk cium untuk Heeni, Nurlarasati13, MinieLee, cutevilpinkiss, dianhae, Adekyumin joyer, elpeu, danhobak15, f4NNI, kyuwie, Cho hyo won, ichikaapriliana, prfvckgyu, Ai Rin Lee, TsubakiMing, Sitara1083, sider imnida (ini sider kok bisa komen? Udah tobat ya? *PLAK*) hanazawa yui, ChoiMerry-Chan, PaboGirl, dan Guest yang itu siapa~**

**Jangan lupa komen lagi, ya. Yg guest, aduh sayang, sayang komen kamu tp gak ada namanya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BABO MARRIAGE [5]**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (OC), Lee Donghae, Spencerly Hwang (OC)**

**Genre: romance, comedy**

**Disclaimer: originally mine but characters. FF ini aku publish di blog pribadi sebagai Babo story.**

**Summary: **"Kau sekarang istriku, jadi sebaiknya belajarlah menemani suami, uhm?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan ekspresi gadis bodoh itu. Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuhnya turut berguncang saat kasur yang ia duduki kini ditimpa berat badan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mencoba bergerak mendekatinya dan baru berhenti ketika sudah dalam posisi paing dekat yang memungkinkan. Bahkan napasnya yang berbau mint terasa kental saat pria itu semakin memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Malam pertama?"

Sungmin bergidik. Ia sudah puluhan kali bertanya pada cermin di hadapannya dan tidak menemukan jawaban apa-apa. Wajah di pantulan sana sama takutnya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Obrolan yang ia lakukan dengan Ahra tadi benar-benar berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Apa yang diucapkan sambil mengerling menggoda oleh anak perempuan tertua keluarga Cho tadi? Ia mengatakan bahwa sudah menyediakan di dalam lemari kamar pengantin mereka pakaian-pakaian tipis yang layak. Layak? Dia bilang sangat tipis dan transparan, lalu darimana dia bisa menyimpulkan itu sebagai pakaian paling layak untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun nanti malam?!

Astaga! Astaga! Sungmin menyalakan keran wastafel, mencuci wajahnya buru-buru untuk ke sekian kalinya, berharap dengan begitu otaknya bisa berpikir lebih jernih padahal tidak, semua tambah kalut saja terutama ketika ia melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di pojok toilet dan menyadarkannya bahwa itu sudah nyaris pukul sepuluh malam. Hal buruk lain, ia nyaris tidak pernah tidur lewat dari jam sembilan! Matanya terlalu manja untuk mentolerir itu. Sekarang ia otomatis menguap, matanya menegrjap-ngerjap, mencuci wajah dengan air segar sedikit membantu membuat mata itu tidak terpejam begitu saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku akan tidur di toilet?" gumamnya putus asa.

Ia berjalan pelan —sangat pelan sampai tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun di lantai— ke arah pintu toilet dan menempelkan telinganya di sana, coba menguping apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Seingatnya ia sudah meningkatkan ketajaman pendnegarannya semaksimal mungkin tapi tetap saja tidak ada suara apapun yang bisa ia tangkap. Sungmin menghela napas dan menghembuskannya secara berlebihan lewat mulut sampai poni-poninya beterbangan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Perlu waktu cukup lama dan sempat kesusahan saat ia berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dari lubang kecil itu agar ia bisa melihat semua dengan jelas, tidak ada apa-apa selain kasur bertabur bunga yang rapi. Lalu kemana Kyuhyun?

Mendadak Sungmin merasa harus panik saat lubang kunci tempatnya mengintip berubah gelap total. Ia belum sempat membuat persiapan apa-apa bahkan untuk berdiri dengan benar saat sekonyong-konyong pintu itu terbuka dan Kyuhyun berdiri persis di hadapannya. Ia meneguk ludah payah tapi belum berhasil membuatnya bisa bergerak atau setidaknya berdiri. Masih dalam posisi itu, membungkuk pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap marmer lantai dalam-dalam, berharap mereka bisa menyelamatkan wajahnya dari rasa malu. Ia takut sekali menatap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah, pabo-ya!"

"Ak-Aku…,"

Sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan, Kyuhyun sudah menarik kerah baju handuk bagian belakang Sungmin, membuat gadis itu terseret-seret dengan gerakan sulit ketika Kyuhyun menariknya.

"Hyaaaaa! Hentikan, pabo-sshi!" jeritnya tidak sadar sambil memeluk kaki Kyuhyun, cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan langkah pria tidak berperasaan itu. Huh, sembarangan sekali seenak jidatnya menyeret orang dengan cara begitu!

Kyuhyun berbalik tepat saat Sungmin berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi, mmebuat Kyuhyun harus merendahkan pandangan untuk bisa menatap tepat gadis itu di manik matanya.

"Mwo? Kau panggil aku tadi apa? Paboya!"

"Pabo-sshi!" Gadis itu tak kalah sengit, meski tetap saja, wajahnya tidak mendukung sama sekali, hanya membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa geli sampai bergulingan.

Tapi ia menahan sebisanya. Tatap membunuhnya tetap semengerikan yang orang bilang. Dan ia tidak segan-segan saat menarik gadis itu, menaikkannya dalam posisi terbalik ke punggungnya, mengambil langkah-langkah lebar lalu segera menghempaskan gadis itu ke kasurnya, kasur mereka.

Sejenak ia menikmati aroma taburan fressia dan mawar yang bertaburan dimana-mana,nyaris di setiap sudut ruangan dan paling banyak di kasur itu. Tidak ada neon atau penerangan modern, bukan karena ibunya tidak bayar listrik, tapi mungkin sengaja dimatikan dan mereka hanya berbekal penerangan oleh banyak sekali lilin bersusun di sekitar. Mau membuat kebakaran ya?! Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, merasa perlakuan ini begitu norak dan membuatnya mual. Pasti kerjaan trio cecunguk itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cerewet Ahra, si setan kecil Yeon Hee dan si kepala besar aneh Yesung. Kyuhyun berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan tiga manusia itu setelah ini. Di lain sisi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia mneyukai ini, sedikit. Terlebih ketika melihat gadis itu panik dan cepat-cepat menutupi kaki bagian atasnya yang tersingkap setelah dijatuhkan Kyuhyun tadi sebanyak mungkin. Dia pikir aku akan apa? Aissh, seperti aku monster saja! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau sekarang istriku, jadi sebaiknya belajarlah menemani suami, uhm?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan ekspresi gadis bodoh itu. Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuhnya turut berguncang saat kasur yang ia duduki kini ditimpa berat badan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mencoba bergerak mendekatinya dan baru berhenti ketika sudah dalam posisi paing dekat yang memungkinkan. Bahkan napasnya yang berbau mint terasa kental saat pria itu semakin memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka. Sungmin memejamkan mata dan merasa tegang, tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang mencoba menghindar, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang campur geli yang tentu saja tidak terlihat sejak gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mencoba melihat apapun. Mencoba bermain-main sebentar. Tidak lama, karena ia segera meraih dua benda hitam dari atas meja nakas di samping Sungmin, melemparkannya ke pangkuan gadis itu.

"Temani aku bermain game! Seharian ini tadi melelahkan sekali!"

"N-ne?!"

"Dasar pria tua!"

Donghae mengulum senyum simpulnya ketika memperhatikan Spencerly yang sibuk menendang-nendang kerikil di sebuah jalan berbatuan konglomerat menuju kuil. Gadis itu merajuk sejak sore tadi dan belum mau kembali ke rumah kakek Ahn. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan pria tua itu yang terus meledeknya untuk menikah dengan pria amis bernama Lee Donghae itu. Yang benar saja! Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja Spencerly sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hyukkie! Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Masuklah!"

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Donghae dengan pandangan 'siapa-kau?' yang sadis sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kesal pada kerikil di depannya.

Donghae menghampiri gadis itu, menarik tangannya. Gadis itu sempat memberontak namun tidak berbuat banyak ketika menyadari Donghae membawanya masuk ke dalam kuil selain memberi tatap membunuh lewat mata besarnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Pria itu berlutut, memasang sikap berdoa. Menggenggam erat tangan Spencerly, membuat gadis itu kepayahan saat diam-diam mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hyukkie, suatu hari nanti, menikahlah denganku."

"Jangan bermimpi, _ahjussi_!" geramnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak tinggi, tidak tampan, tidak sangat kaya, dan berbagai kata tidak lainnya. Tapi setidaknya, aku yakin aku adalah pria yang paling berusaha mencintaimu sebaik mungkin setiap harinya."

Spencerly tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya menjijikkan, tatap yang menurut Donghae adalah tatapan penuh cinta. Apapun itu, yang jelas sekarang Donghae tengah menatapnya lekat dan dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan fokus pada apasaja agar tidak terjebak pada kedalaman mata pria itu. Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya yang sekarang berdebar hebat, dan ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat matahari yang menembus tirai jendela memantul di atas kelopak matanya, mengadaptasikan diri dengan sekitar lalu menyadari satu hal. Sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi. Sekarang ada seorang gadis yang tidur di sisinya, bersamanya, dan akan bangun di sisinya pula.

Ia ingin menggeliat tapi menyadari Sungmin yang masih bergelung di dadanya, menjadikan lengan atasnya sebagai bantal dan perutnya sebagai guling dengan mata terpejam rapat yang nyaman sekali, ia berpikir ulang dan mengurungkan niat itu. Seingatnya, ketika gadis itu tampak tidak kuat melawan kantuk dan memutuskan melawan Kyuhyun untuk pergi tidur ketimbang melanjutkan permainan level berikutnya, gadis itu memilih pojok kasur paling ujung, sangat ujung sampai nyaris Kyuhyun beranggapan ia bisa jatuh, bersikap menjauh seolah Kyuhyun adalah penderita kusta parah yang patut dihindari dengan jarak minimal dua meter. Yang benar saja! Semua gadis menginginkan berdekatan dengannya. Lalu, ketika bangun, tahu-tahu gadis ini sudah tanpa sadar memeluknya begitu erat. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar mendapati fakta itu.

Ia menghirup udara, menikmati oksigen yang sekarang bercampur aroma rambut gadis, puncak kepalanya tepat berada di bawah dagu Kyuhyun sehingga rasanya mustahil untuk tidak memasukkan aroma vanila ini ke indera penciumannya. Aroma vanila yang manis, yang membuatnya betah menghirup nafas panjang untuk kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Sedikit menyesal, yeah, kenapa ia tidak bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menghidu aroma manis ini lebih lama?

Tidak sampai semenit, ia sudah bisa merasakan gerakan gadis itu yang menggeliat pelan sambil bergumam entah apa. Gadis ini akan bangun. Dan ia akan melihatnya membuka mata, gadis itu juga, akan melihatnya sebagai orang pertama saat pertama kali membuka mata. Terdengar… menyenangkan.

"Eomma…," racaunya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, sedikit tertekan.

"Aissh, kau mengira aku ibumu?!"

Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit demi menatap Kyuhyun, mengerjap lambat, lalu dengan cepat melompat ke belakang dengan wajah takut.

"Aku ini suamimu, semoga ingatanmu cepat kembali," gumam Kyuhyun sinis. Memasang wajah setan sebaik mungkin. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin berwajah manis apalagi mesum di depan bocah bodoh ini. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya diinjak-injak seorang gadis seberbahaya ini.

"Euhm, mianhae…," Sungmin menatapnya minta maaf, sebentar sebelum menunduk memperhatikan selimut di bawah tubuhnya.

Pria itu mengernyit dan mendesah sebentar, tidak mengerti tentang apa yang harus dimaafkan, gadis itu terlalu mudah mengumbar kata maaf sepertinya. Sebuah ide melintas lagi dibenaknya, membuatnya tersenyum timpang dan terlihat mengerikan. Kyuhyun mengangkat telunjuknya yang panjang dan menggunakan itu untuk menyentil kening Sungmin.

"Buatkan aku sarapan," pintanya.

Pria itu tersenyum janggal lagi saat beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Entah apa yang lucu dari ide itu, ia hanya merasa… pasti menyenangkan dibuatkan sarapan khusus oleh orang yang sekareng menjadi milikmu, atau lebih tepat istrimu. Maka ia tidak lagi bisa menahan sneyumnya saat pintu kamar mandi ditutup, saat ia baru saja menyadari ada dua sikat gigi di sana, berdampingan dalam sebuah wadah. Dan ada dua handuk kecil, biru dan pink, berdampingan juga.

"Bagaimana malam kalian? Menyenangkan?"

Sungmin tersedak. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena ia baru saja menelan sarapannya. Sarapan yang mendadak sangat dinikmatinya menyadari istrinya berperan banyak dalam membuat ini. Tidak peduli enak tidaknya, ia merasa buta dengan rasa, bahkan jika gadis itu hanya memberinya kobokan, mungkin ia akan tetap meminumnya dnegan girang.

Kembali pada topik, Yeon Hee mendelik pada Yesung yang menutup telinganya lagi. Sisanya, tuan Cho dan istrinya serta anaknya yang paling tua, Cho Ahra, serta Lee Haneul yang sibuk mengambil sesuatu di dapur otomatis tersenyum-senyum.

Kyuhyun melirik gadis yang dari kemarin sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu, ada rona merah yang kental di pipi gadis itu meski dari tadi ia menunduk dan mengacak-acak sarapannya. Selera makannya yang tadinya cukup bagus sekarang menurun tajam, gadis itu sekarang malah sibuk mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. Dia bukan zombie atau kanibal kan?

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya menanggapi pandangan menggoda semua orang dirumahnya. Haissh, kenapa mereka menatap seolah ia dan Sungmin merupakan salah satu jenis sarapan mereka pagi ini sih?! Ia berdeham. Bersumpah dan membeberkan fakta sebenarnya bahwa tidak ada hal menghebohkan apapun yang terjadi semalam hanya akan membuat semua orang menertawakannya dan mengeleng tidak percaya. Tapi yah, memang itu kenyataannya.

"Tidurku nyenyak," jawabnya mencoba acuh.

Keluarga itu masih saja tersenyum-senyum.

"Tapi, tadi malam, jam dua pagi saat aku mencari airputih ke dapur, aku mendengar suara berisik di kamarmu," celetuk Ahra.

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Astaga! Tentu saja karena tadi malam ia bermain PSP dengan Sungmin sampai jam tiga pagi. Entahlah, kalau diingat-ingat gadis itu bahkan tidak pandai sama sekali bermain PSP tapi ia rela saja mengorbankan jam tidurnya untuk menemani Kyuhyun walaupun yah, ujung-ujungnya ia juga tertidur sebelum permainan selesai.

"Lihatlah, kantung mata kalian berdua sudah membuktikan semuanya," tambah Hana girang.

"Aku hanya bermain…,"

"Nah kan! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya!" kali ini Yesung yang bahkan melompat dari kursinya karena terlalu bersemangat sambil masih saja menutupi telinga Yeon Hee, gadis itu masih meronta minta dilepaskan.

"YAK! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata keluarganya semuanya berpikiran picik dan mesum.

Dan gadis di sisinya, yang sekarang bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu sambil fokus mengacak _lasagna_ di piringnya itu… Cih! Sok polos! Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti jejak Donghae amis itu untuk keluar secepatnya dari rumah ini," gumamnya secara jelas, bermaksud menyindir yang bisa dikatakan gagal karena satu keluarga itu hanya tertawa-tawa senang saja.

Ahra menggamit lengan Kyuhyun sambil mengerling kecil. "Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru begitu, kami mengerti kok bahwa kau sekarang hanya ingin tinggal berdua saja, makanya kami sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian," ujarnya antusias, menggantung kalimat akhirnya agar Kyuhyun penasaran, dipikirnya pria itu sangat tidak sabar untuk berduaan saja dengan Sungmin. Dan kenyataan itu menohok Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, yang bisa ia lakukan kemudian hanya berusaha secuek dan setidak berminat mungkin.

Kakaknya ini, bagaimana mungkin menjadi semenyebalkan itu? Pasti selama ia di Melbourne otak kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu sudah tertukar dengan milik Yeon Hee. Dan wanita itu juga menggamit Sungmin untuk menoleh, menangkap secara jelas bahwa wajah gadis itu sedang bersemu merah sekali. Kyuhyun refleks mengutuk diri untuk dua hal; pertama karena bisa-bisanya gadis itu bersemu merah seolah membenarkan hal-hal mustahil yang keluarganya perkirakan terjadi semalam. Yang kedua, bisa-bisanya gadis itu bersemu merah, bisa-bisanya ia terlihat begitu menarik dengan pipi merah begitu, bisa-bisanya ia membuat Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak saat menatap pertama ia mengangkat wajah dan berakhir sulit sekali melepaskan tatapannya, juga sulit berpikir dan sulit mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Gadis ini keterlaluan.

Ahra dan yang lain yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia berpandangan kompak dengan Hana, ibunya, dan keduanya saling mengangguk dalam kepahaman. Hana merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menggesernya hingga sampai di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ini… tiket bulan madu untuk kalian. Kami sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyediakan villa kita yang berada di sana. Kau tahu? Dulu ayah dan ibu juga berbulan madu di sana. Itu tempat paling romantis di dunia." Tutur wanita itu hangat, sepertinya mengenang kembali moment-moment ketika ia menjadi pengantin baru tuan Cho. "Semoga bulan madu kalian juga menyenangkan!" senyumnya lebar.

Sungmin menoleh cepat untuk menatapnya, dan kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tersedak.

"T-tapi Bibi, maksudku Eomma, bagaimana dengan Ibuku? Bagaimana beliau bisa berkunjung?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menatapnya. Gadis ini. Ck! Ia merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan pernyataan itu. Tanpa dipikirkan dua kali, tangannya sudah menarik lengan kecil gadis itu membawanya ke dapur. Ia mendorong dan memojokkan gadis itu ke tembok dengan cara mengurung badan mungil itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, menumpukan kedua sisi tangannya pada tembok di dua sisi tubuh Sungmin. Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, tidak takut, lebih terkesan… bingung. Polos. Lagi, Kyuhyun merasa frustasi dengan tatapan jenis itu.

"Pernah mendengar ini tidak? Setelah menikah, seorang gadis telah menjadi milik suaminya, bukan orang tuanya lagi. Jadi…, sebaiknya belajarlah menjadi istriku."

Pria itu menarik nafas. Aroma yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi sempat dicecapnya kembali menguar, aroma yang mungkin akan terbiasa ia cium, dan mungkin saja pelan-pelan ia sukai. Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia sudah menyukai aromanya, jadi mungkin nanti pelan-pelan ia menjadi sulit dipisahkan dengan aroma vanilla milik gadis ini.

"Dan yah, detik ini juga aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil tiket itu. Jadi, bersiaplah, jangan terlalu rindukan ibumu," seringainya.

**TBC**

**Note: Sebenarnya FF ini rencananya tanpa ending *PLAK* selama mereka masih hidup dan terikat sebuah pernikahan, maka cerita akan terus berlanjut. Jadi aku gak tahu bisa nulis ini sampai kapan. Apakah sampai berpuluh-puluh chapter, atau sampai aku bosan saja *digeplak***

**Dan MAAAAAAAF banget kali ini lagi2 gak bisa balesin review, gabung sm part depan aja, ya ^^**

**Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Pukul enam tiga puluh, waktu yang terlalu pagi bagi Kyuhyun untuk bangun apalagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Beberapa kali ia mengerang malas saat Ah Ra menariknya paksa dari tempat tidur. Ia bahkan nyaris berakhir dengan dimandikan paksa oleh ibunya jika tidak ada gadis itu, istrinya, wanita yang kemudian disuruh memandikan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun harus kelimpungan menolaknya mati-matian. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang lain kecuali ibunya.

Pukul tujuh tiga puluh pagi, suasana bandara Incheon tampak sudah cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan menyeret koper masing-masing. Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya sendiri sambil berusaha agar tetap terjaga. Ah, sekarang ia sedikit menyesal kenapa bermain game sampai jam lima subuh, akibatnya ia menderita kekurangan tidur yang parah, yang bahkan menyebabkannya mencuri waktu tidur selama perjalanan bermobil menuju bandara. Koper itu cukup berat, penuh sesak dan menggembung, entah apa yang telah dimasukkan Ah Ra dan Yeon Hee, pikirnya. Ia mulai curiga, mungkin saja kedua wanita itu bersekongkol memasukkan hal aneh-aneh ke dalam kopernya; batu bata, mungkin.

Ia menimang dua tiket pesawat di tangannya dan teringat bahwa Sungmin tidak berada di sisinya. Gadis itu, wanita itu, mulai sekarang ia harus selalu berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Ia berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan Ah Ra, Yeon Hee dan Ibunya berjalan lebih dulu. Gadis itu tampak kesulitan dengan kopernya yang juga menggembung. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir untuk ke sana dan membawakan kopernya, tapi kakinya tidak bergeming dan justru hanya diam di tempat sampai Sungmin berhasil menyusulnya. Ketika mereka berjalan sejajar, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggenggam lengannya, memastikan gadis itu tidak akan kemana-mana tanpanya, tidak tersesat atau apa. Tapi jemarinya terlanjur kaku. Akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah sebentar, menunggu sampai gadis itu dua atau tiga langkah di depannya, baru kemudian ia berjalan menyusul. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia masih bisa memastikan gadis itu tidak lepas dari pengawasannya.

Ibunya tampak berlebihan sekali saat melepasnya, seolah Kyuhyun bukannya mau pergi bulan madu tapi pergi menjalani wajib militer. Ngomong-ngomong, iya, itu benar. Ia dan Sungmin akan pergi selama mungkin seminggu untuk... yah... itulah pokoknya. Ha Na menyusut airmatanya ketika memasuki pintu keberangkatan, secara bergantian ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu erat. Ah Ra hanya tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun entah apa maksudnya, sedikit berbisik pada Sungmin yang membuat mata gadis itu membeliak ngeri. Sementara Yeon Hee, dari tadi pagi ia sudah bersungut-sungut karena tidak diajak, ia beralasan belum pernah ke sana hingga mengamuk tadi. Untung Ha Na dapat mengatasinya dengan mengancam akan menikahkan gadis itu dulu jika ingin pergi ke pulau yang sama dengan yang menjadi tujuan kakaknya.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas sebelum berangkat, membiarkan wanita baya itu menahan lengannya sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar agak seduktif.

"Baik-baiklah kalian di sana. Jaga menantu Ibu, dan... tolong cepat berikan kami cucu."

-KyuMin-

"Memangnya... kita akan kemana, Kyu?"

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, belum dihitung dengan perjalanan menuju bandara, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin bicara setelah sekian lama hanya diam dan menonton. Suaranya agak serak dan timbul tenggelam seperti baru bangun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari layar PSPnya. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur Sungmin memanggilnya karena entah kenapa PSP tiba-tiba menjadi benda paling membosankan sedunia baginya. Dan keadaan canggung yang berada di antara ia dan Sungmin membuatnya gagal ketika berusaha untuk tidur meski ia masih mengantuk.

"Kepulauan Virgin."

"_MWO_?! V-virgin?! Virgin itu artinya P-perawan?!" Sungmin nyaris berteriak histeris saking kagetnya, mmebuat Kyuhyun terpaksa membekap mulut gadis itu agar ia tidak semakin mengundang perhatian. Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu memucat seperti telah didatangi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bergerak pelan mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun, berusaha tidak kentara, namun sebaliknya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak agak berlebihan.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"_Anni_. Na-namanya terdengar menyeramkan."

"Menyeramkan?"

"_Eoh._ K-kenapa harus virgin sih? Itu membuatku merinding. B-bisakan kita pindah tujuan saja? Atau setidaknya namanya diganti."

"Aissh, kau pikir nenekmu lah yang menemukan atau membuat pulau itu? lagipula kita itu sudah sah menikah, hentikan bersikap seperti aku akan memperkosamu, eoh?"

Sungmin terdiam dan menunduk. Bukan apa-apa, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Tadi memang ia berteriak yang membuat penumpang sekitar sempat menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan terganggu. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyunlah yang membuat para penumpang itu kembali mencuri pandang mereka, sekarang dengan tatapan penuh minat. Pria itu tanpa sadar bicara terlalu keras.

"_Arasseo, mianhae,_" sungutnya, mencebikkan bibir.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Ia mengembalikan kepalanya kepada sandaran kursi dengan masih membiarkan senyuman janggal menghiasi bibirnya. "Lagipula nanti, ketika kau melihat keseksianku, bisa dipastikan siapa yang pada akhirnya memohon-mohon," gumamnya, senyum di satu sudut bibirnya semakin aneh saja. Sungmin merinding.

"Ekhem, permisi."

Senyuman itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan berdeham dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, memasang tampang dingin andalannya kepada pramugari yang tadi bicara padanya. Perempuan bertubuh proporsional dengan senyum ramah dan pipi yang entah kenapa agak merona merah itu menanyakan pesanan, rupanya itu adalah waktunya _coffee break._

"Aku minta segelas kopi," Sungmin mendahului saat Kyuhyun sudah akan angkat suara. Ia menutup mulutnya lagi dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan heran, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik pada pramugari itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu tolong bawakan saya segelas susu."

Pramugari itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka, menawari penumpang yang lain sebelum ia keluar dari kabin penumpang menuju _pantry_. Sesaat tadi Sungmin sempat merasa wanita dengan kecantikan membuat iri itu mengerling kecil padanya. Entahlah, ia menunduk dan meneliti pakaiannya kalau-kalau ada yang salah. Kenapa semua orang termasuk keluarga Cho dari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan menggoda seperti itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" gamitnya di lengan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menoleh, seketika tatapannya menohok pemandangan wajah Sungmin yang sedang ber-_aegyo _dengan menekuk bibirnya. Gadis itu sebenarnya sedang kesal dengan tatapan-tatapan untuknya sedari tadi yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi tetap saja, ini membahayakan bagi Kyuhyun. Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak menoleh tadi, seharusnya ia pura-pura tuli dadakan atau apa. Ayolah Kyuhyun, tutup matamu! Bisiknya kuat-kuat dalam hati. Namun, alih-alih menutup mata atau sekedar mengedarkan pandangan, Kyuhyun justru berakhir dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Ini hampir akan menjadi benar-benar _honeymoon _bagi mereka jika saja... yah jika saja hal seperti ini tidak terjadi, setidaknya tidak di waktu sekarang.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mungkin melakukan perlawanan apapun, sama halnya seperti saat hari pernikahan mereka yang lalu. Ia tidak menolaknya, dengan kata lain, ia mnegizinkannya. Hanya menahan napasnya ketika merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang mendesak di indera penciumannya. Sayangnya, perutnya tidak sependapat. Tinggal sedikit lagi, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa akan muntah.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, sedikit panik dan tentunya kesal. Tapi melihat bagaimana gadis itu memucat, seketika alasan dari kepanikannya berubah.

"Kau mual?"

"Hmm, hanya sedikit pusing. Mabuk udara," gumam Sungmin sambil memijat keningnya, berharap dengan begitu pusingnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi akan berhenti.

"Sini." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang gadis itu agar mendekat, memposisikan Sungmin agar memunggunginya. Dan jemarinya mulai beraksi, menyusup di antara helai rambut halus Sungmin, menyebabkan aroma lilac semakin kuat mendominasi indera penciumannya. Ia tampak terampil saat memijat kepala Sungmin, satu hal yang barusaja Sungmin ketahui, tadinya ia berpikir pria itu hanya berbakat dalam dua hal; bermain game dan menjahili orang. Ternyata bakat barunya adalah ahli pijat.

"_Ottae_?"

"Hebat sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau itu seorang tukang pijat."

"Yak!"

Sebagai jawaban berikutnya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar gadis itu menyengir pelan, suaranya lembut walaupun agak cempreng. Dan manja.

"Min-_ah, _kau tahu? Aku mungkin bukan suami terbaik untukmu. Aku bukan suami yang bisa membawakan barang-barangmu dan menggendongmu kemanapun hanya agar kau tidak lelah, tapi setidaknya, aku suami yang selalu berdiri dibelakangmu untuk mengawasimu, dan suami yang ada dibelakangmu untuk memijatmu setiap kau merasa lelah...," Kyuhyun bergeming sebentar, entah ia kerasukan malaikat apa tadi saat mengatakan itu. Dan sekarang, ia berharap Sungmin tidak pernah berbalik atau wajahnya akan terlihat seperti habis direbus. Gadis itu memang tidak berbalik atau memebrikan respon apa-apa.

"Min?!"

"Yak! _Pabo-ya_! Kau tidur ya?!"

"Ehm? Kau membuatku mengantuk Kyuhyun_-ah_..."

Kyuhyun nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok pesawat jika saja pramugari yang sama dengan yang tadi sempat—katakanlah mengganggunya kembali. Di tangan wanita itu adalah sebuah baki berisi secangkir kopi dan segelas susu. Kyuhyun mengambil kedua gelas itu. Kopi untuknya, dan menyerahkan gelas susu pada Sungmin.

"Kyu, kita tertukar."

"_Anniya_. Kopi tidak bagus untukmu. Mulai sekarang, tidak boleh ada hal buruk di sekitarmu, selain aku tentunya."

-KyuMin-

"Woaaaaahhh! _Daebak_!"

Kata-kata seperti itu yang diucapkan Sungmin berkali-kali ketika mobil yang menjemput mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Pantai. Sungmin segera melompat dari mobil, melepas sepatunya dan melempar mereka entah kemana hanya agar kakinya bisa segera merasakan pasir pantai yang halus di bawah kaki telanjangnya. Pasir disana putih dan ombaknya bagus, bergelung-gelung dengan warna biru langit memukau. Ia pasti sudah mengira ini Jeju jika saja tidak melihat beberapa orang bule tadi, termasuk supir yang menjemput mereka, dan kemudian mengira ini Hawaii jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menyebutkan nama Kepulauan Virgin sebelumnya. Virgin, mau tidak mau nama itu kembali membuatnya merinding.

"Welcome to Saint Thomas. Please enjoy your tour, Sir, Miss," ujar pria pirang dengan kulit kemerahan berbintik-bintik yang tadi menjadi supir sekaligus _guide_ mereka, logatnya Hawaiian, senyumnya lebar dan ramah, yang dibalas Sungmin dengan membungkukkan badan sedikit dan balas tersenyum. Padahal ia tidak begitu mengerti orang itu bicara apa dari tadi.

Ia menggamit lengan Kyuhyun ketika orang yang —Sungmin kira— mengenalkan diri sebagai Thomas—mengingat hanya ini satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia tangkap karena pria itu menyebut-nyebutnya sejak tadi— itu membawa mobilnya meninggalkan mereka.

"Ia bilang apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja pantainya."

Kyuhyun merasakannya, ketika tangan halus itu menyelusup di antara jemari panjangnya, menariknya lebih dekat ke bibir pantai. Sampai pada garis dimana ombak mulai menyapu kakinya, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan menyuruh pria itu duduk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, waspada dan keras kepala.

"Duduk saja!"

Setelah berpikir panjang, dan setelah Sungmin terasa memaksa dengan mencoba mendorong ke bawah pundak Kyuhyun, pria itu mengalah dan duduk di atas pasir. Gadis itu berjongkok di hadapannya, memasang senyum. Sesaat gravitasi tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun. Sesaat itu ia tidak tahu apakah ikan hidup di laut atau kebun binatang. Sesaat itu ia menjadi begitu idiot ketika melihat gadis itu menyunggingkan satu senyum manis miliknya. Bibirnya menipis, tapi semakin menggoda, giginya putih dan berjejer rapi, kecil, dan dua gigi depan seperti gigi kelinci. Senyum terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Sungmin melepaskan sepatu Kyuhyun berikut kaus kakinya, lalu dengan hati-hati ia menjejakkan kedua kaki pria itu, suaminya, kepada pasir laut yang menyimpan kehangatan. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik sebentar dengan perubahan suhu di bawah kakinya.

"Sepatu tidak selamanya melindungi kakimu, kau kan jadi tidak bisa merasakan betapa menyenangkannya pasir pantai." Tersenyum lagi.

Lalu, air laut segera menerjang halus mereka berdua, menyebabkan pasir-pasir tertinggal di kaki keduanya.

Sepanjang sore, mereka menghabiskannya dengan bergandengan sepanjang pesisir seperti orang tua dan bermain layaknya anak-anak. Gadis itu, dengan segala tampak luar kekanak-kanakkannya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa ngeri sekaligus ingin tertawa bergulingan ketika menyaksikan Sungmin yang hampir digulung ombak ketika mengambil bola pantainya.

"Suami tidak selamanya melindungimu, kau kan jadi tidak bisa merasakan betapa menyenangkannya air laut," oloknya, memutar balik kalimat Sungmin yang terpatri di otaknya. Akibatnya, pria itu harus merasakan perih di mata saat Sungmin memercikkannya air laut saking kesalnya karena Kyuhyun bukannya menolong, justru menertawainya.

Dan ia baru menyadari ia bisa tertawa selepas ini, mengangumi sejauh ini. Ternyata pantai atau tempat manapun bisa saja seindah ini jika bersama orang yang tepat.

Bahwa di satu waktu tertentu, kau bisa saja tidak bisa melindunginya. Setidaknya, kau membuatnya nyaman, itu yang lebih penting.

-KyuMin-

Bulan madu. Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan sempurna baginya. Tanpa si berisik Yeon Hee, tanpa ibu atau _noona_nya yang cerewet, tanpa ayahnya yang kaku. Hanya satu gadis bodoh ini, dan itu... entahlah, tidak bisa dikatakan mengganggu. Saint Thomas, salah satu dari Kepulauan Virgin yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu tempat paling romantis untuk menghabiskan bulan madu. Pulai sempit, vila pribadi di tengah hutan tropis, curah matahari yang banyak, pantai eksotis dengan ombak menawan dan pasir lembut, dan yang paling penting, bukan kawasan ramai seperti Hawaii atau Bali. Tempat ini benar-benar simbolis dari kehidupan mewah yang bersifat penuh privasi.

Yah, tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk berenang atau berjemur, atau mungkin— seperti fungsi pulau ini, berbulan madu tentunya. Dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari pertama _honeymoon_nya itu dengan duduk di kasur menatap laptop. Kali ini ia tidak bermain game, tapi melakukan perselancaran internet. Kecepatan browsing di sini memang tidak sebagus di Korea, tapi ini sudah termasuk cukup memuaskan. Sungmin sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali entah kemana bersama Margareth, wanita gemuk berusia awal tiga puluhan pengurus villa mereka. Dia bilang ke pantai, tapi bahkan tanpa mengajak Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu harus mendengus lagi mengingat itu. Margareth pintar berbahasa Korea karena sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja pada keluarga Cho, dan itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa ia tidak benar-benar terdampar di planet asing sekarang. Tapi sialnya membuat Sungmin lebih akrab dengan wanita yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu itu ketimbang suaminya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengklik mousenya, membuka jendela baru di layar internet untuk kemudian mengetik sebuah alamat di kotak atas. Jejaring sosial twitter. Sudah berapa bulan ia tidak membukanya? Adalah sebuah keajaiban ia masih bisa mengingat passwordnya untuk login, baiklah, ingatan pria itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan. "mastergaem" itu yang ia masukkan tadi, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah membuka pilihan setting akun, detik itu juga terpikir untuk mengganti password. Ia mengetik cepat sambil-sambil menyeringai aneh. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan mengganti password twitter adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia keluar dari akun itu, lalu mencoba _login_ lagi. Senyumnya smeakin lebar ketika kata sandi baru yang ia masukkan ternyata berhasil. "pinklovegaem".

Berikutnya _mouse_nya terdengar berbunyi klik beberapa kali. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat mention-mention di timeline-nya sebelum merasa jengah melihat ucapan-ucapan yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti. Twitter memang semembosankan itu. Maka ia nyaris mengklik pilihan _signout_ untuk kedua kali ketika satu ide kembali muncul. Ia mengetik di kotak pencarian nama Lee Sungmin. Ada beberapa akun yang muncul, namun tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui Sungmin yang mana. Itu dia. imSMI.

Kyuhyun menatap setiap _tweet _gadis itu dengan penuh minat, temasuk profilnya tanpa berminat untuk mengklik pilihan _follow. _Ia tidak mau gadis itu tahu bahwa ia telah memata-matainya. Status gadis itu tidak banyak, bersaing dalam jumlah siapa paling sedikit dengan akun milik Kyuhyun sendiri. Yang membuat Kyuhyun melongo adalah beberapa—puluhan _mention _untuk gadis itu. Kesemuanya berasal dari fans Kyuhyun. Ya, ya, jangan tertawa dulu. Kyuhyun memang punya fans, para gadis yanbg nyaris menjerit setiap ia lewat, entah itu semasa SMA, maupun selama ia berkuliah di Melbourne. Gadis asing saja tidak bisa menampik pesonanya. Kyuhyun mengenal sebagian dari akun-akun kurang ajar itu karena merekalah yang setiap hari memenuhi timeline Kyuhyun dan membuat matanya sakit membaca smeua kalimat memuja itu. Sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka juga dengan kurang ajarnya melontarkan kata-kata kasar untuk Sungmin. Kata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun mendadak gatal ingin meninju mereka semua. Terutama gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya sejak SMA dulu, mereka sangat tidak terima dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lah sasarannya.

Ia menghela napas gerah. Pantas saja Sungmin memilih untuk tidak membuka twitter kalau kasusnya begini. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, padahal cacian yang dilontarkan padanya termasuk kategori minta dibunuh. Kyuhyun mengklik keluar dari akunnya, memutuskan menyabotase akun adiknya. Cara ini efektif sekali dalam dua hal, menjaga nama Kyuhyun tetap bersih, dan yang kedua tidak akan membuat mereka semakin menghinakan Sungmin karena Kyuhyun. Mudah saja untuk memasuki akun si bodoh Yeon Hee itu mengingat hanya ada satu nama yang sering berputar di otaknya, dan Kyuhyun malas sekali jika harus mengingat pria sok tampan darinya itu.

Ia berdecak dan menyeringai sebentar menengok betapa sepi dan suramnya twitter milik adiknya —tanpa menyadari bahwa telur ungu yang ia sematkan sebagai foto profil itu terlihat jauh lebih suram— sebelum mencari akun milik Sungmin yang ternyata berada di daftar following Yeon Hee sendiri. Dengan senyum jahil tak henti-henti, ia membalas satu persatu setiap umpatan yang terlontar, tentunya minimal sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah gadis-gadis monster itu bayangkan. Jiwa setannya seperti tercukupi dahaganya berkat setiap kalimat sadis yang ia tulis itu.

Lalu, sebelum ia berhasil membersihkan setiap hama di timeline gadis itu, sebuah _tweet update _membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Gadis itu sedang _online_! imSMI sedang online. Parahnya tweet terbaru itu membuat mata Kyuhyun panas seketika.

Itu adalah sebuah status pendek yang memuat foto di dalamnya. Kalimat itu pendek saja, berbunyi "liburan di Amerika yang menyenangkan ^^"

Apa katanya?! Liburan?! Harusnya ia menulis bulan madu! Lalu foto itu, aissh, apa-apaan sih dia itu?!

Kyuhyun merasa seluruh darahnya sekarang terpompa ke atas kepala hanya dengan menatap foto itu. Gadis itu tampak begitu lugu di depannya tapi bahkan memakai pakaian seminim ini, bahkan menguploadnya di media sosial. Baiklah, Kyuhyun merasa akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan membanting laptop itu. Pikirannya berubah kacau dengan alasan yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Ia kesal, itu saja.

-KyuMin-

**Holaaaaa~ MAAF lama! Maaf gak sempat balas review. Sumpah! Aku sibuk kuliah! Kalo ada yg ngeganjel PM aja ya J**

**Dan aku ucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih bagi yg mau luangin waktu buat review. Itu semuanya aku baca brkali-kali, dan itu berarti bgt buat aku :D**


End file.
